After the Storm?
by vonanna22
Summary: When holding on is easier than you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews and favorites of my story. I really thought about it being a stand alone piece but if I were to continue the story this is the way that I would go. I am not sure how many chapters this will be or if it will be any good but it is just an idea I am toying with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

After the Storm?

The daylight brought the sounds of birds chirping in the early morning. The ground

was wet from the heavy rain from the night before and the early morning dew. The air

smelled of trees and greenery and the air was crisp and the temperature was

slightly cool as Sam walked with Mercedes to get his car from his apartment. They

had spent the whole night talking and getting reacquainted. Sam yearned to reach out

and hold her hand, it had just felt awkward not doing it; but he did not want to ruin

just being with her again. He did not want to ruin this moment.

The streets were still mainly empty and you could hear their footsteps along the

ground as they walked. There was a rhythm to it and it was actually soothing to both

Sam and Mercedes. He could tell that she was getting tired because she was yawning

more often now; and yet he could not help that feeling that he had inside of him that

tried his best for this to be the slowest walk in history. He just did not want this night

to end. He wanted to hold on to it for as long as he could. Amazingly, he was not

tired at all; he was revived actually, that would truly be the word he would use,

revived. He thought to himself when suddenly he found himself grabbing Mercedes.

Mercedes enjoyed that they could walk together in silence and yet it not seem

awkward at all. The fresh air sobered her up a bit but the breakfast they just shared

and this walk was now getting the better of her. She was really tired and afraid that

by the time she had gotten to his car, she would be asleep before he had taken her to

her hotel room. She looked over her shoulder once or twice but only heard their

footsteps along the pavement. That had a soothing and calming effect on her; what

was that feeling that she was feeling? Safety that is what she felt, she felt so safe with

him. The nap she would probably take in his car would probably be the most

peaceful rest that she had in a while; but she did not want to think about that right

now. While she was lost in these thoughts she was not paying attention and her heel

got caught in a crack in the sidewalk. As she slowly felt herself tipping over two

strong arms grabbed her immediately.

Sam: Are you alright? He asked. (Squeezing her even tighter as he spoke.)

Mercedes: Oh, I am fine, thanks for that, and I am sorry I wasn't paying attention

like I should have been, I guess.

Sam: And here I'd thought you had fallen for me. (He said in his newly perfected Sean

Connery impersonated voice, while he chuckled.)

Mercedes: Did you doubt? Sean Connery really? She laughed.

Sam's expression suddenly changed in that moment when he realized what she had

answered to his statement, but before he could speak, Mercedes on the other hand, not

knowing what to think about that sudden change in his expression, decided instead to

change the subject immediately.

Mercedes: I think that I am a little more tired than I thought. She said.

Your Sean Connery has gotten even better by the way.

Then she smiled at him.

Sam: Thanks he said. We are almost at my place. You are welcome to take a nap there if

you want? I have a spare bedroom and it won't be any bother at all.

He said a little too eagerly, he realized. Mercedes thought about it for a moment which felt like hours of silence to Sam.

Mercedes: Are you sure it's no trouble? I know you had not planned on any of this tonight.

Sam: Some of the best things in life are unplanned Mercy. He said softly.

Mercedes: Alright, but as a thank you I am going to comp you a couple of tickets to my

show tomorrow night; if you are free.

Sam: Here we are.

Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys and unlocks the door to a brownstone.

He then guides her up two flights of stairs to the top floor. Sam then opens the door to

his apartment and lets her in.

Sam: I would love to come, but I only need one ticket. He whispered.

The first thing that she notices is his drafting table in the corner of his living room by his

fireplace. There are drawings on the wall above of several characters from his books;

along with some she did not recognize. Those must be from his new book, she thought.

His place was neat and it just felt warm and inviting. He had his computer and desk

which were at the far side of the room; and looking at his bookshelves and his collection

of books were making her jealous. She would love to have more time to herself to read

she thought. The truth be told though he was her favorite author and she had all but

given up reading anything other than him; or articles about him; and of course, she

thought, what man cave would be complete without his big screen TV and gaming

console with a Bose stereo system. He is still a big kid. She thought to herself.

Sam: You can wear something of mine to sleep in.

Mercedes: Would you mind terribly if I used your shower?

Sam: No, not at all! Feel free to use anything in the place.

Mercedes: Anything but you right! She laughed.

Sam: Well huh… He said while smirking at her.

Mercedes: (Interrupting him) Just kidding! She laughed nervously this time feeling really

uncomfortable about her word choices. I hope your girlfriend won't mind me using her

toiletries I am afraid that I will smell like her today.

Real smooth Mercedes that sooo sounded like you were fishing. She thought. As she

pointed in a direction she hoped was toward the bathroom.

Sam: Do you remember me telling you I would only need one ticket? I don't have a

girlfriend. So the only person you are going to smell like today is me.

He said looking at her rather confidently. In fact, he was staring at her now,

intensely.

The weight of his stare was becoming more than she could bear; she could feel the

nervousness start in the pit of her stomach and move it's way up her chest and into her

throat. To try and combat it she tried to lighten the mood very quickly.

Mercedes: Well you've always smelled good. She said quickly and smiled.

Sam began walking toward Mercedes never taking his eyes off of her, as he moved closer to her she felt herself backing up slightly, more and more until her back was pressed up against the wall between two doorframes. Sam did not speak but positioned himself right in front of her. He reached his right arm over her left shoulder and leaned in a little more.

Mercedes could feel his breath on her face and she watched as his arm extended right past her line of sight, she slowly turned her head to her left only to have her mouth almost touching his bicep. She nearly started to hyperventilate at the sexual tension she was now feeling when he switched on the light in the bathroom behind her. He then held on to the doorframe behind her. She then felt his left hand move past her hips on her right side of her body and grabbed onto the doorknob he opened the door to the linen closet and used that hand and reached in and grabbed two towels and a wash cloth and handed them to her.

Sam: I'll get you one of my shirts. He said as he closed the door and gave her a quick smirk.

Sam raced into his bedroom and brought out his Avatar t-shirt and gave it to her.

Mercedes: Avatar? Really?

Sam: Did you doubt?

Mercedes: Knowing you Sam this is probably your favorite shirt I don't want to stretch…

Sam: (Interrupting her) That's why I want you to wear it.

While you are in the shower I can make you some warm coca if you'd like?

Mercedes: That would be nice.

When she retreats into his bathroom with towels and shirt in hand and closes the door;

Sam fist pumps and jumps into the air. He then runs into the kitchen thanking God for

how this evening and morning has turned out.

The noises from the street have started to come wafting through the window. Those

sounds seem happy for the first in a very long time today sounds like happiness. He

thought to himself. Faintly, he also hears her singing she actually sings in the shower. He

thought.

Sam: Man, can this day get any better?

Then he caught himself speaking out loud. You have to keep it together Sam. She is

going to think that you are crazy. But I am crazy, crazy for her, and it is the best feeling

that I have had in a long time. What do I do? He thought to himself. Nothing man just

let her sleep and while she does you can figure out your next move. He thinks as he pours

the milk into a saucepan and starts to boil it on the stove.

He pulls out a mug from the cabinet and pours the cocoa mix into the mug.

Sam: Right, Right!

Wait, does she have a boyfriend? Oh no, what if she does! Maybe this will take too long

this way? Should I use the microwave? No, this is the best way to make it. The best way,

by the way, is the only way for my girl! Sam, she is not your girl; not yet anyway.

Sam: I have to change that; I have to change that!

Mercedes: Change what? She said standing in the kitchen doorway wearing his

shirt and nothing else while drying the edges of her long curly hair with a towel.

Oh…Good…God! I'm done! Sam thought. Her legs, her lips, her hair, and her…

Mercedes: Change what? She laughed as she said it again.

The pot of milk boiling over now on the stove Sam (startled) turns around and quickly

wipes up the mess which has now oozed over the sides of the saucepan.

When Sam realized he had been caught, dazed and confused he spun around and said…

Sam: That light bulb, as he pointed to a lamp in the corner of the living room. It needs to

be changed. Here is your cocoa as he poured the remaining milk into a mug of

cocoa goodness and handed it to her.

Mercedes: Thanks…nothing like a steamy mug of hot chocolate.

Sam looked her up and down and said no, there is nothing like it at all. Ummm, I am

going to take a shower too. I'll be right back. And he took off racing out of the kitchen

and down the hall.

Mercy: But Sam where is the..?

The bathroom door slammed shut.

Mercy: Spare room? She whispered.

She sat at the counter and drank the cocoa; when she was done she washed out her mug

and placed it in the rack on the countertop.

She walked around the living room and wondered if this was a good idea. Truth be told

with all of the sexual tension she was feeling at this moment she really was doubting that

sleep was an option anymore; and that was the only reason why he had let her come.

Mercedes: Just great! Thanks Sam for letting me sleep here only I'm not sleepy

anymore, so I should just leave. Thanks for the shower though! She whispered. That's stupid.

She walked and looked at his collections of books and magazines on his shelves.

Gene Rodenberry, Isaac Asimov, Oh no. she thought. I hated my picture on this "People" magazine cover so of course he'd have that one. My cover from "Spin" well at least that one was not so bad. My "Vibe"; "Rolling Stone"?

Merecedes: Oh.

Mercedes grabbed her open mouth with both hands.

Does he have these because of me? She thought. Get over it Mercedes everyone likes to

say that they new someone famous back when. You talk about him and his books to

everyone you know too, right? Don't you? Yeah, but I am in love.. Uh, No, that's not it. I

am proud of him; and he is of you too, that's it.

While nodding her head she quickly turned around from the bookshelf and bumped

smack dab into Sam's hard, chiseled, strong, muscular, oiled chest. Oh Lawd! She

thought.

Mercy: I am so sorry. She said as she looked at him in pajama bottoms and no shirt

although he had one in his hand. Dear God don't let him put that shirt on. She thought. Is that a 5,6,7,8 pack? Oh Father! She thought.

Sam just smiled and said

Sam: It's okay you didn't hurt me.

Mercy spoke as she walked around him

Mercy: No one could. She whispered while shaking her head.

Sam just chuckled.

Sam: By the way if I gave you a pass to one of my book readings for my next book coming out in about a month would you need more than one? He asked, while showing her to his room.

Mercedes: No one would be enough, she said.

Sam felt his heart race at that good news, but he had to compose himself before he spoke

again.

Sam: You can lay down in here. I have blackout curtains in here for the times when I would be up writing all night and did not get sleepy until the morning. You will be able to sleep even though it is almost noon. I will lie down in my spare room.

She nodded but when he started to walk out of the room then she spoke.

Mercy: Sam? Can I ask you a question?

Sam: Sure.

Mercy: Do you travel a lot because of your writing? You know always sleeping somewhere other than in your own bed?

Sam thought about it and said

Sam: Yeah I do.

Mercedes: It's never quite as safe as your own is it?

Sam wondered what she meant and where this conversation was going.

Mercy: I didn't tell you this earlier but I get a good bit of fan mail you know, and most of it is wonderful like what I had always dreamed of as a kid, but… (She faltered)

Sam: But?

Mercedes: Sometimes I get threats too.

Sam: What?!

Mercedes: I know this is a strange thing to say now but may I ask a favor?

Sam: Anything, what is it?

Mercedes: Would you lay here with me, I feel safe with you around and honestly this

Nap maybe the first good sleep I will have had in the past three weeks.

Sam just stared at her for a few moments completely in shock at what he had just heard.

Then he spoke.

Sam: You're wrong Mercedes.

She looked at him puzzled.

Sam: That's not a favor that's a privilege and a pleasure. You don't have to worry you will be safe here with me. You can rest as long as you would like, really.

There was so much more that he wanted to know but he did not want to push the issue; not at this time anyway. Instead he closed the bedroom door, unplugged the phone, and closed the curtains. Then they lay down on the bed together.

Sam: Feel free rest your head on my shoulder if you want.

Which she did and before long she was asleep; he laid there for a moment so happy just

hearing her breathing. He was out of his mind with happiness just being here with her

like this; but he was also sick to think of her reason why. Who would threaten his

Mercy? She was one of the most wonderful people he had ever known and he would do

whatever it took to keep her safe. He thought.

**Authors note: I hope any readers are willing to stick with me until the end you may be surprised at how this turns out. But not more surprised then me! I hope the pacing is not too slow but I need to develop the story a little. Thanks and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for your willingness to read my story. I am really encouraged when anyone wants to review or follow my story. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters nor do I own Rod Stewarts "Do you think I'm sexy" or "Any other fool" by Patti Austin and Sadao Watanabe.**

After the Storm

Chapter Two

Chloe put the phone down agitated.

**Chloe:** Where can she be?

Chloe Chambers had been Mercedes agent for almost seven years now and she was now really worried for her safety. She had been trying to get in contact with her for the last 11 ½ hours with no word. She was not answering her phone or responding to text messages. Fear and anxiety were quickly starting to overtake her.

**Chloe:** Stay calm Chlo and just think; this is her hometown she might have just wanted to slip away and explore a little bit. (She said while pacing in her hotel room) But, I've called her family already and she was not there. That was not an easy conversation, pretending that I had not lost their daughter. Chloe thought to herself. I should have never left her alone last night no matter how hot that waiter at the venue was. If I call the cops and then she turns up; I would have been overreacting for nothing, and also alerted all of the media that she was even in town; so much for a surprise guest! I also cannot let Eric Bellinger's people get a hold of this information; money has already exchanged hands! Not to mention his show would be ruined, you cannot sing a duet alone. Well, I could but no one pays to hear me sing. Okay, Okay, I can give her two more hours before I need to make a real plan of attack. Oh no, I hope she was not attacked. I told her not to worry about those threats its part of the business, it just comes with the territory sometimes, but we would work hard to keep her safe.

Then why did you leave her alone last night you idiot! I can only keep this quiet until about 5pm because that is the scheduled time of her last rehearsal. Only three hours from now. Mercedes please get in touch soon.

XXXX

When Mercedes finally started to stir it was almost 2:45pm.

Sam who had only slept for about an hour himself just laid there on the bed stroking her long curly hair. He had missed her so much over these last 10 years and now he hated himself for not being around when she obviously needed him.

He knew that he could write anywhere; but how could he get her to accept him back into her life full time? He wanted so desperately to stay near her. To be allowed to love her but he needed an open door.

**Sam:** (Whispering) Dear God, help me to know that she is willing. Just the smallest inclination and I will walk boldly through that open door and not look back. In Jesus name Amen. He prayed.

That's when she started to stir and he stopped stroking her hair and just watched as she opened her eyes.

**Mercy:** Sam? What time is it? How long have I been asleep?

**Sam:** Just a little over 2 hours its 2:45pm.

**Mercy:** Oh, I need to go, my agent must be going crazy at this point. I never did call her and I have another rehearsal today at 5pm.

She sat up in the bed.

**Mercy:** How long did you sleep?

**Sam:** About an hour maybe a little more.

**Mercy:** (Stretching) You should have woken me up. I hope I did not keep you awake by my tossing and turning or God forbid my snoring.

She covered her face with her hands.

**Sam:** (Gently removing her hands from her face) No, it was none of those things. I was just thinking. Are you tired of me yet? Or, can I come and watch you rehearse?

**Mercy:** Don't you have other things that you could be doing? She smiled at him.

**Sam:** I have other things I could be doing but nothing else I'd rather do. He said sincerely.

**Mercy:** Well then I guess you are stuck with me. She said while shrugging her shoulders. But I have to use your phone so I can call Chloe. I really need to check in.

**Sam:** Like I told you before you can use anything in this place; including me. He said softly. I am going to get dressed and start the car I will meet you outside. Just slam the door shut behind you it will lock on its own.

**Mercy:** Including you?

**Sam:** Your chauffer or bodyguard at your service. He said as he got out of the bed, turned on the light and plugged back in the phone. Then he handed it to her and left the room to get dressed.

Mercedes took the phone and watched him leave room. I could really get used to this. She thought.

**Mercy:** Why is he so wonderful? Focus Mercy and call Chloe. She started dialing the phone.

**Mercy:** Chloe, hi I'm, yeah, I know… well don't yell! I'm fine… with an old friend. Joe took my charger and …Okay, I'm on my way mom! Okay bad joke. Well I can leave if you hang up the phone! I'll see you soon. (Mercedes hung up) Well, that went well.

Mercedes closed the bedroom door and got dressed. She laid his Avatar t-shirt on his newly made up bed. As she started downstairs she heard him honking out front. She closed the door behind her and got into the car.

**Mercy:** Well, this is a nice car!

**Sam:** Well, there are some perks for writing a popular series or two. He said.

**Mercy:** Benz E-class? I suppose so! I am glad that everything has worked out for you the way that you wanted it to. She said as they drove to her hotel.

**Sam:** Well, I don't have everything that I want just yet, but I am still working on it.

**Mercy:** You seem to have a good thing going.

**Sam:** I do, but it can always be better. Like… I am having a house built not too far from the lake and it has some beautiful views of the Eagle Creek State Nature Preserve.

**Mercy:** Oh Sam, that sounds lovely; and it's probably peaceful too.

**Sam:** It will be completed within the next 6 months or so. There are some last minute touches I am adding.

**Mercy:** It sounds like it should be breathtaking.

**Sam:** That's the idea. I am looking for, you know, the kind of place that no one would be able to say no to when it comes to living there.

**Mercy:** Samuel Evans this sounds like your endgame house.

**Sam:** That's the plan!

Sam now drives into the circular driveway of the hotel and parks the car in the garage.

**Mercy:** I suppose I should start making some plans for the future as well. You never know how long our good fortune is going to last.

**Sam:** You know I understand that better than anyone. (He paused for a moment and the spoke again) How about this? You write up a list for me of all of your favorite things that you are looking for in a dream home. I've got a guy and he can start looking around for you and you can just see what some of your options are.

**Mercy:** Okay I will.

Mercy then sends Chloe (who has been having a few drinks in the bar) a text message telling her to come meet them in the garage so that they can go to the rehearsal.

Sam watched this little wisp of a woman walking toward his car. She reminded him so much of that Sugar girl he and Mercy had gone to high school with.

**Mercy:** Chloe Chambers this is my friend Sam Evans.

She introduced them as she got into the car.

**Chloe:** Nice to meet you Sam Evans? She said slowly. You're Sam Evans? Sam Evans the author?

Sam thought she was not just speaking slowly; did she have a lisp?

**Sam:** Right. Nice to meet you.

**Chloe:** Mercedes talks about you all the time. She said really slowly this time.

**Sam:** Really?

**Mercedes:** We'd better get going.

**Chloe:** You two went to high school together right? She was leaning forward now in the back seat trying to get a good look at him.

Sam was thinking. Why is she talking like that?

**Sam:** Yes we did.

**Mercedes:** We don't want to be late.

**Chloe:** You always said (her eyes squinting) that he was really good looking; but not this type of good looking!

**Sam:** Good looking?

**Chloe:** I think she said…

**Mercedes:** (Interrupting) Don't you have any last minute changes that we need to discuss Chloe?

**Sam:** I kinda like the discussion we are having now.

**Chloe:** Sexy! That's what you said. You said sexy right? I was drunk that night but not that drunk! She says as her voice elevates and she sits back and fights to put on her seat belt.

**Mercy:** Chloe you were drunk then like you are now and obviously not remembering too clearly! (Mercedes spoke through gritted teeth)

**Sam:** I think I like the way she remembers the conversation. (Almost talking to himself).

**Mercy:** Can we just get going? It is about three blocks away from the bar last night.

**Chloe:** I'd like a drink.

Sam burst into laughter.

**Chloe:** I'm pretty sure the word was sexy!

**Mercy:** Chloe shut up!

Sam spoke while he started driving away.

**Sam:** You know Chloe, I sing a little too.

**Chloe:** You don't say? (slurring her words)

**Sam:** Uh huh listen. If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on honey tell me so.

He looked directly at Mercedes.

**Mercy:** Oh good grief! She said while she enveloped her head in her arms and rested them on the dashboard.

**Chloe:** Yep, I'm sure it was sexy!

XXXX

Sam sits in the front row center of the small venue as the band finishes setting up and begins to do sound checks. He has already met everyone and they all seemed genuinely fond of Mercy. But he still wanted to hear more about these threatening letters and he was not ruling anyone out.

That guy Joe was the only band member who had been with her ever since the beginning in her L.A. days. Wow, I sent her off to be with him, huh. Well, they seem close but only in a professional kind of way, so I guess I can live with that. He thought. As he is pondering the music starts and Mercedes begins to sing.

**Mercy:**

I couldn't see paradise right before my eyes.

When I had you here by my side, I didn't know that no one else could ever take your place.

But now I know; I know that I should have stayed and seeing you tonight I only wonder why I ever said goodbye.

Any other fool would never walk away. Even a fool would still be there holding you.

Oh, any other fool would know I never should have let you go. I had it all as any fool could see, any other fool but me.

**Sam sat there mesmerized. She was amazing and the lyrics that she was singing.**

**Mercy:**

Anyone else never would have let the feeling die. Anyone else would have fought to keep it alive.

If they were in my shoes they'd know the love we had was love to good to lose.

Any other fool would never walk away. Even a fool would still be there holding you. Oh, any other fool would know I never should have let you go. I had it all when you were loving me, had it all as any fool could see any other fool but me. Oooh.

I had it all when you were loving me; I had it all as any fool could see. Any other fool would never walk away. Even a fool would still be there holding you. Oh, any other fool would know I never should have let you go I had it all as any fool could see; any other fool but me.

Any other fool but me; Oooh, even a fool would still be there holding you. Oh, any other fool would know I never should have let you go. I had it all as any fool could see, any other fool but me. Oooh, even a fool would still be there holding you. Oh, any other fool would know I should have never let you go. I had it all as any fool could see any other fool but me.

The music fades.

Without a single word Sam Evans stands from his seat and walks over to Mercedes. He grabs her in his arms and proceeds to kiss her passionately. Cat calls and whistles fill the air from the band members behind them and some waiters and waitresses who are setting up for this evening's crowd.

Only two thoughts are on Sam Evans mind:

She is returning this kiss

and

Prayer Answered!

**Author's note: Please review, I would like to get a sense of whether or not this story is entertaining enough or not. Remember I am really new at this! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank anybody who has read my stories. The first one was "The Encounter" which is really where this story starts just in case there was any confusion on how "After the Storm" started. So please read that if you haven't already. Next, shout outs to my faithful reviewers Ladij (my very first review ever), Alliecattie3, Velvet Maxi, Loganmin11, gdhill, Pa55diva, Haitianm, Krazykay23, xcassielovex, and Oxford! I thank you for the love and support! Oxford I tried to put your suggestion into practice, but they are not in their head as much in this chapter but I am listening and learning! Oh and in case you didn't know that whole season that shall not be named never happened in my version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

After the Storm

Chapter 3

Sam and Mercedes had been kissing in the front of this room for an easy five minutes now. It should have been uncomfortable for them, being that they were in public, but that did not stop them. Sam faintly heard that guy Joe say something.

**Joe:** I guess we are done rehearsing guys. C'mon lets give them the room. He said. C'mon quickly guys move along, move along.

They could hear the movement of people walking throughout the room and instruments clanging while being put away.

**Joe:** (shouting across the room) Hey wait staff over there; there's a big tip in it for you if you get going for a while. Let's give them some space.

Chloe who was nodding off at one of the tables was ushered out of the room by Joe.

After the room had emptied out; and a few more minutes of kissing Mercedes was the first to pull away.

**Mercy:** Sam? What are we doing?

**Sam:** Don't do that. (He whispered) Don't pull away from me.

He said as he pulled her in for another round of kisses.

Mercedes didn't know what to think, she truly did love this exchange between them; but a quickie just because you are in town is not what she wanted this to be.

Again she stopped the kiss.

**Mercy:** Now Sam wait a minute. This is crazy. We need to talk about what's happening here.

**Sam:** What is happening here? I'll tell you what is happening here. I heard that song you were singing and I decided not to be a fool any longer. I didn't want to miss my opportunity to be with you again.

**Mercy:** (sighs) That just means that you are caught up in the moment, but when it passes.

She said starting to walk away from him.

**Sam:** (Sam grabbed her arm preventing her from walking away) You think this moment is going to pass?

He shook his head up and down.

**Sam:** Uh huh well, let me think about that. Oh, right I forgot to tell you something.

He said as he walked over to her and held both of her hands, and then he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

**Sam:** This moment hasn't passed in the last 10 years. I don't think it is going anywhere now.

Mercy backed up and looked at him.

**Mercy:** What?

**Sam:** Mercy I've missed you, but even more important than that, I have missed us. Do you really not know how special you are to me; that you would stand here, and talk to me about moments passing? Now if you want to tell me that you don't feel the same way that is one thing; but don't tell me how I feel. I've been living with these feelings for you for the last 10 years; I already know how I feel. So now the question falls to you. Do you want something to happen between us?

**Mercy:** (Afraid to finally say it out loud she takes a deep breath and then speaks) I have wanted to be with you too, but I didn't even dare hope.

**Sam:** Well, now you don't have to hope. He said.

He started rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands while he spoke to her.

**Sam:** Now you just have to love; but there is something else. He said.

**Mercy:** Something else?

**Sam:** Now, I maybe wrong but I doubt it. I have spent a great deal of time thinking about this. All those years ago you always came across as a confident woman, you knew yourself, you knew what you wanted, and you knew what you didn't want. But now I need you to tell me something and I need you to be honest right now. Did you ever for one second think that somehow you were not good enough for me?

Mercedes felt all the air leave the room. _She felt that all the time._ (She thought to herself) But she didn't know if she could say it out loud even today. There was something so scary about being that vulnerable back then and especially now.

**Mercy:** How will my answer affect what is happening right now?

**Sam:** I need to know Mercy. (Sam seemed to shore up himself and he stood his ground)

Mercy looking down at the floor and feeling a floodgate of tears starting to burst forth she whispered.

**Mercy:** Yes, I thought it all the time, and if you really want the truth nothing has changed. I still think it.

**Sam:** Everything has changed; I am no longer an insensitive kid who misses out on those types of clues anymore.

**Mercy:** But Sam look at me! No matter what I do I am still just me! (She yelled) A person like you doesn't want a person like me!

**Sam:** Stop telling me what I want Mercy!

He was getting louder now.

**Sam:** I want and desire you just the way you are and for us to work you have to believe it because I am not lying! I am not going to let you push me away again out of fear. I have to believe that you want me too right?

**Mercy:** Oh yeah Sam, a real stretch! Everybody wants you!

**Sam:** When we first started dating I was a homeless, dyslexic jock, who had been cheated on by two prior relationships. Why should your insecurities be more valid than mine? I still had to get over it and trust that you really liked me for me!

**Mercy:** Sam that was years ago! (She screamed) Everything has changed for you but I am still the same!

**Sam:** You are still not getting this! (He yelled)

He rose his voice again which interestingly enough made it deeper.

**Sam:** My love and desire for you is my reality not yours. So you cannot dictate it to me. We are not leaving this room until you understand that we are going to be a couple on an even playing field; because I don't ever want you doubting my feelings for you again. He said.

**Mercy**: Sam do you hear yourself?

**Sam:** The question is do you hear me? I want something real Mercedes and it can't be real and be riddled with self doubt too! I need to know that I can tell you anything and you will be there for me. But, also that you can tell me anything so that I can be there for you as well; self doubt leaves no room for that, and I can't have that – not with you. So you have to promise me never to think such ridiculous thoughts ever again.

Mercedes just stood there overwhelmed. She could not look at him. She had heard everything that he had said and yet it was so powerful it was playing tug-of-war in her mind. She could barely hold on to the words within her thoughts, everything he had told her was fighting to slip away. While she tried to really wrap her head around everything he had just said. He spoke again very plainly and matter-of-factly.

**Sam:** I need and love you Mercedes. Let's not sabotage our chance this time. (He said softly)

That she heard clearly and could definitely hold on to.

**Mercy:** Sam, (She looked up at him unable to fight her falling tears now) I will never think such ridiculous thoughts again, she said, because I need and love you too. (She whispered)

With that Sam pulled her close to him and hugged her, and held her tightly.

**Sam:** You really scared me you know? I was afraid this whole time that you wouldn't believe me.

Then he whispered in her ear.

**Sam:** We are going to be so happy Mercy.

Sam then grabbed her cheeks within his hands and started kissing her again.

XXXX

Riding back to the hotel in Sam's car felt so different then it did this afternoon. She was feeling so giddy; replaying some of the things he had said to her. She was feeling his hand holding hers while it was resting on his thigh as he drove her back. It was about 9:30pm and they just could not stop smiling. She would get a glimpse of her smiling face in the glass of the passenger side door; while Sam kept catching a glimpse of his own smiling face in the rear view mirror. Sam spoke first.

**Sam:** What are you thinking about? He asked.

**Mercy:** Well, I will tell you that, I am not doubting!

**Sam:** That's my girl! He smiled.

Sam drove into the circular driveway of the hotel and parked in the garage again. He turned off the car but when Mercedes tried to get out he pulled her arm toward him by the hand that he was holding and started to kiss the back of her hand. He then reached for her far shoulder, pulled her in closer to him and kissed her again. When they finally stopped she said.

**Mercy:** That was nice.

**Sam:** I have 10 years to make up for and I want it all back with interest.

**Mercy:** Well we can work on that. She said smiling.

**Sam:** Wait here. (And he kissed the back of her hand again.)

Sam got out and ran around the car and opened her door for her. This time he held her hand as he walked with her into her hotel. They went to the front desk and she said to the gentleman behind it.

**Mercy:** Room 1019 please.

The clerk handed her a key and gave her a letter that was left for her at the front desk.

**Mercy:** Probably Chloe wanting me to sit with her in the bar again tonight. We did that the first three nights we were here!

Sam laughed.

**Sam:** Yeah, no offense, but I think she may need a program somewhere.

**Mercy:** Yeah, she does have some issues. She said while she opened the letter.

Mercedes gasped when she saw the contents; there were different sizes and fonts of magazine letters which read: You famous people always think you R better than us. I will bring U down a peg!

Sam took the letter from her shaking hand and immediately went back to the front desk and questioned the clerk.

**Sam:** Who gave you this to give to her! He shouted.

**Clerk:** Sir, what's wrong? That was there when I started my shift.

**Sam:** I want the manager and the name and number of the person who worked the shift before you immediately!

Mercy was still shaking and feeling a little lightheaded, but she got up enough strength to speak.

**Mercy:** Sam?

**Sam:** Don't worry (he held on to her) we are going back to my place.

Sam gave the clerk his card and said.

**Sam:** I want to hear from them no later than tomorrow morning on this issue.

**Clerk:** (Shivering) Yes, yes sir.

Sam then spoke to Mercy.

**Sam:** Don't worry we will get to the bottom of this. C'mon lets go home.

They got back into his Benz Coupe and drove off into the night.

**Author's notes: Please Review! I would like to get a lot of feedback on there DTR (defining there relationship) conversation. I also wrote some things in there that I just thought had to be said; that show never did it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Thanks again everyone for the follows and the adding of my story on to your favorites list. I am really happy about that; but please leave reviews I really want to know how this works for you guys- what you like and what you don't. It helps keeps the creative juices flowing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters (just the story around them). I also do not own the song Heart of Mine by Boz Scaggs.**

After the Storm

**Chapter 4 – While you were away- Part 1**

**Yesterday:**

Chloe sat in the bar which was located inside of her hotel worrying. She was still trying to figure out what she should do about Mercedes being missing.

**Chloe:** Margarita please!

She called out to the bartender.

**Chloe:** (Whispering to herself) This is your standard hotel bar: faux low lighting, sparkly glasses that are always lined up but you never actually see them used. Hmm? _She thought_ _to herself._ Generic married couple sitting at a table in the back trying to "keep it fresh"; a couple of tables with two or three older men in suits in for the "seminar" down the hall in the conference room, and two beautiful women sitting alone at the bar trying to hit on the handsome bartender.

**Chloe:** Welcome to everywhere U.S.A!

She said as the bartender brought her the first of four Margaritas that she will drink this afternoon. Chloe winked at the bartender and he just smiles at her.

**Chloe:** Well at least I am one of the beautiful women tonight! _She chuckled_.

Chloe drinks the first Margarita and calls for a second one.

**Chloe:** Everyone knows that the first one doesn't count!

She yelled after him. He just smiled at her again.

**Chloe:** Oh, your hoping for a big tip tonight aren't ya? _She said to herself._

Chloe this is why you cannot find Mercedes now! Just stop it already! She starts drinking her second drink when her cell phone rings.

**Chloe:** Mercedes! Is that you? Oh, hi mom. What? Why do I sound like what? Mom, this is really not a good time to talk and I'd like to keep this line free. No, nothing's wrong. Yeah, I know, I know_ (She said in a sing song voice)_ don't blow this opportunity… What do you mean someone like me? Forget it Mom, I've got to go. (_Pause_) How much money mom? I'll see what I can do; give me a couple of days and …. Tomorr… The show's tomorrow Mom… Yes, I know I am not the one singing… yes, yes I know I am not the one with any talent. Okay, tomorrow. I am hanging up now! My head hurts. Okay, alright, yes, $600 alright! Goodbye.

She hangs up the phone and proceeds to tell the bartender to keep'em coming!

**Woman:** Mother's can be something huh?

**Chloe:** Uh huh, you don't have to tell me.

**Woman:** Rough day it seems.

She says as she drinks a shot of what seems to be vodka and asks the waiter for another one.

**Chloe:** I could have had better. _She said_, as the bartender brings her the second Margarita.

The woman was a very pretty blond, tall, and thin. She looked like she was in her mid twenties. _Chloe thought_. The kind I would normally hate instantly on principle alone, but she actually seemed alright.

**Chloe:** Why are you here drinking alone in the early afternoon?

**Woman:** Man problems.

**Chloe:** That's why I only sleep with them- nooooo problem!

She said while raising her glass for a toast. Then the young woman raised hers also and both women drank.

**Woman:** Hey! Bartender let me get another shot for me and my friend here, on me.

**Chloe:** Thanks

**Woman:** So if you are not here for man problems? And… I already kind of heard your parental issues…sorry, but that seemed new. So why are you drinking alone in the early afternoon?

**Chloe:** Job issues.

The bartender now brings over the shots as well as Chloe's third Margarita; and placed them down on the bar in front of the two women.

The bartender winks at the blond.

Chloe who is starting to feel a strong buzz at the moment yells out.

**Chloe:** Traitor!

The bartender lowers his eyes and scurries to the other end of the bar; and the woman just laughs.

**Chloe:** Well, I guess you won that round. She said to the woman.

They drink the shot.

After a few minutes Chloe is starting to feel a little dizzy and like she is going to throw up any minute.

Chloe's phone rings again.

**Chloe:** Mercedes! I've been looking for you everywhere! How are you! Where are you! Why didn't you call or text me back! You know you have to rehearse in less than 2 hours! Low blow, you know how I feel about my mom. Hurry up, right now, you leave! Bye!

Chloe hung up.

The room was really starting to spin now.

**Woman:** You don't look so good. (She reached into her purse and brought out a mini-mouthwash that would be found in your hotel room bathroom).

**Woman:** I always carry this in case of emergency. Go to the bathroom let one go and then gargle. No one will know it was a bad liquor day! She smiled.

**Chloe:** Thank you.

She took the bottle and slowly walked to the ladies room; after about fifteen minutes Chloe returns.

**Chloe:** Thanks! I owe you one. She said.

**Woman:** I ordered you another 'Rita while you were gone, you have to drink it the smell of mouthwash after sitting in a bar is a dead give away that you've hurled! You're not driving right?

Before Chloe could answer she got a text message from Mercedes to meet her in the garage.

**Chloe:** No, I am not driving.

Chloe drank almost half of the drink but she immediately felt like she wanted to throw up again.

**Chloe:** Thanks… again… for… everything.

She said extremely slowly so that she could hold down this last drink. Chloe signaled the bartender and paid for her drinks.

**Chloe:** I've got to go now my ride is here. _Said that way too fast; she thought._

**Woman:** Ok, no more worries about job issues.

**Chloe:** (_Speaking slowly)_ Fixed….now.

**Woman:** Ok, good.

**Chloe:** Hey…what's…your…name?

**Woman:** Jessica.

**Chloe:** I'm Chloe; no…more… man problems. _She said as she turned to leave_.

**Jessica:** I'm sleeping with this bartender tonight- no problem!

She called after her.

**XXXX**

**6 years ago **

Mercedes had been in L.A. for 3 years now and it had always been the same thing; everyone loved her voice but she could never be the face of a label, not a brand, not without a lot of work.

At first Mercedes could write it off as their loss her first year there. She would call or Skype with Sam and he would always reassure her; and she would go out and fight the good fight again the next day.

After a while though she would start these fad diets that where making her sick; by the time she had been in L.A. for 2 years she was starting to believe them. She became anxious about talking to Sam about the same thing over and over again.

How many times can I keep reminding him of how everyone here thinks I am ugly? _She_ _thought to herself_. Before long he will start paying more attention to it too. So she stopped using Skype and started returning less and less of his calls.

By her 3rd year there, she stopped even leaving her apartment except for work and the lone singing gig at a club here or there; but by now word had gotten out that if she had been serious about a career she would have listened and handled her weight problem already!

Now she was becoming a joke.

She had no idea how much this had truly affected her self-esteem until she found herself sitting in a doctors office looking at gastric bypass options. She was miserable, lonely, and watching her dream slip away and most of all she was now hating herself, because she had lost her Sam. It had been about six months now since she last blew off his phone call; and another one never came.

She walked out of the doctor's office beaten. She walked to a nearby park and sat down on the bench; her tears fell indiscriminately although she never uttered a sound, she was just empty.

**Mercedes:** What?

A man was standing near the bench and asked.

**Man:** Is it okay to sit down?

Turning her head to quickly hide her tears.

**Mercedes:** That's fine. She said.

The man spoke again.

**Man:** I'm Joe by the way. He said as he took a seat.

**Mercedes:** Mercedes. I was just leaving.

**Joe:** Do you know if I had a dollar for everyone who has cried in this city because of broken dreams? I could stop playing lotto. _He chuckled_.

**Mercedes:** Thanks but…

**Joe:** (Interrupting her) Don't have the right look, right?

That was it Mercedes lost it.

**Mercedes:** (Yelling) You know what, no one asked you what you thought of my looks!

She burst into tears again.

**Joe:** And that is the answer that you should give to the people in your industry.

Mercedes continued to sob.

**Joe:** You're here to sell your talent and nothing else, sweetie.

**Mercedes:** But they don't want me!

She said still crying. Joe reached in his pocket and gave her some tissues.

**Joe:** They don't want anyone until they do, that's the way it is around here. If you don't mind my asking; how long have you been here?

**Mercedes:** 3 years.

**Joe:** Is that it? I have been here all my life and I've heard the same thing they have told you at least a million times.

**Mercedes:** Really? _She said calming down some._

**Joe:** I am a white guy with dreads- what do you think?

**Mercedes:** (Chuckled) Yes, but you can cut them.

**Joe:** But I am not going to on principle. When I become famous it will be the real me and on my own terms. I don't need the fame; I just need to love what I do.

**Mercedes:** What do you do?

**Joe:** I'm a drummer but I also play guitar & piano if I have to; and I sing a little too.

**Mercedes:** I sing too.

**Joe:** Do you love it?

**Mercedes:** I do.

**Joe:** Then that's all you need. Never become famous because of the fame itself. You should love what you are doing so much that people will be willing to pay money just to watch you do it.

Mercedes smiled at him.

**Joe:** I am happy with playing my music even before becoming famous; and because of that, then and only then, can I still be happy playing it even if the fame goes away.

Mercedes stopped crying altogether now.

**Mercedes:** Thank you Joe.

**Joe:** You said you sing right? Well, my band is rehearsing around here tomorrow why don't you come by so that I can watch you do what you love to do.

**Mercedes:** I will.

**XXXX**

**6 Years Ago**

Sam had just left the library after studying for his English Lit exam, the University of Maine in Farmington had its problems but their resource center for dyslexic services was a great help. He would be the first to admit that college was quite challenging due to all the reading and writing that was required.

He walked along the quad until he returned to his dorm room; he was really ready to just relax.

His roommate was this guy Artie Abrams. He was in a wheelchair but he wanted to make movies so he was in the writing program with Sam. Students with disabilities where able to get the ground floor apartments on campus; and they also received discounts on housing, so Sam decided to sell the dyslexia thing.

Sam: Hey, every little bit helps. _He thought._

Artie was actually a popular guy, and we did have impersonations in common; except every time that Artie did one the person had an African-American flare to their lingo.

Sam felt a little unsettled and on nights like this when it was quiet and a little warm – he really missed Mercedes. It reminded him too much of their summer; that they spent together, hanging out, listening to music together, singing, family barbeques, beaches, & the carnival tilt-a-whirl.

He often wondered what he had done wrong that she had stopped taking his calls. At first he started thinking that maybe she had gotten her big break and maybe he just wasn't good enough for her anymore; even though she didn't seem to be that type of person.

The only thing was; he hadn't heard anything on the radio yet, he was sure he would have heard something of hers by now. He also grew a little weary of trying to find anything out from her parents. He knew that they really liked him and did not want to hurt his feelings by telling him anything one way or the other; he couldn't blame them though, he knew where their loyalty had to lie.

So that left only one other thought in his head; that she had found someone else and just wanted to avoid the awkward conversation. This had broken his heart even more. He went into his room and laid down on top of his made up bed with the lights turned off; just thinking about it made his heart break all over again.

He put on his headphones and started listing to something that explained exactly what he was feeling at that moment. The music began to play…

_**One day you may find true love that will last forever and ever.**_

'_**Til then you'll spend a lifetime wishing one together**_.

_**You never thought she'd say goodbye,**_

_**And you'll never understand the reasons why.**_

_**Heart of mine**_

_**How will you keep from dying?**_

_**Stop reminiscing,**_

_**Who is she kissing?**_

_**Heart of mine**_

_**Oh, what's the use in trying?**_

_**No one can mend you now.**_

_**Ummm, love plays cruel games**_

_**You can believe she's found another lover.**_

_**Does she miss me?**_

_**Sometimes you just can't help but wonder.**_

_**No you can't hold the hands of time,**_

_**And you'll always be the one she left behind.**_

_**Heart of mine**_

_**How will you keep from dying?**_

_**Stop reminiscing,**_

_**Who is she kissing?**_

_**Heart of mine**_

_**Oh, what's the use in trying?**_

_**No one can mend you now.**_

_**And you'll never understand the reasons why.**_

_**Heart of mine**_

_**How will you keep from dying?**_

_**Stop reminiscing,**_

_**Who is she kissing?**_

_**Heart of mine**_

_**Oh, what's the use in trying?**_

_**No one can mend you now.**_

_**Oh, heart of mine**_

_**Heart of mine**_

_**Heart of mine**_

It played on repeat until he fell asleep.

**Author's Notes: Please remember to leave a review! I hope you will continue to read and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Thanks everybody for continuing on this journey with me. Please continue to review; it is great having a community of family to talk to. Soon I am going to start to answer you back with the private messages. Once I learn how (haha). Please forgive any errors, I am not feeling to well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I also do not own "What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 5 – While you were away Part 2

**10 years ago**

Mercedes picked up Sam from the motel. Usually they would sit and watch while Stevie and Stacey while they played on the playground; but this time they were free to be on their own. Sam was very excited because he felt like now they could really do things that normal teenagers do.

**Sam:** (As he enters the car and kisses her). Hey Babe.

**Mercedes:** Hi, I hope you weren't waiting too long. At the last minute my mom reminded me I had to finish writing my college essay and send it in or I would miss my deadline. I don't know why she keeps pushing it she knows that after graduation all I want to do is work on my singing career.

**Sam:** You know she wants what is best for you.

**Mercy:** What is the best for me is my music (pause) and you. (She smiled)

**Sam:** I can't believe you will be leaving in a couple of months. _He says as Mercedes is driving_ _down route 24._

**Mercy**: But I am not gone yet, so what do you want to do today?

**Sam:** Do you want to go to the mall?

**Mercy**: No, not today?

**Sam:** What about the Multiplex?

**Mercy:** No, I don't think so? Maybe we can take a walk along the trail?

**Sam:** I like hiking just as much as the next person, but do you really want to do that again?

**Mercy:** It is quiet there and there are less people.

**Sam:** Okay, if that is what you want. Sam wondered why it was that Mercy never wanted to be around people that much; except for glee club, their families, and him. She always seemed to want to be on the fringe looking in as; if it were safer or something? Or, maybe that was not it at all; maybe she doesn't want to be seen with the homeless guy. _He thought to himself._

**Sam:** Mercy? Why don't you want anyone to know that we are together?

**Mercedes:** (_Looking at him stunned_). Why do you think that? _She said_ (_Even though she had been trying to hide it; she could not deny to herself that she didn't want anyone to know. She could however deny it to him; or else she would have to have the most embarrassing conversation, and she was not ready for that)_

**Sam: **I know we were both a little surprised about how prom turned out; and I can understand you wanting to take a minute to absorb it all right? I mean that is what you said right? So, why do I still feel like you are hiding us for some reason?

**Mercy:** Sam, you really don't know, you haven't been here that long but people around revel in the idea of being involved in every aspect of a person's social life. People always feel they need to comment about things, and next would come, worry, doubt, recriminations and before you know it your relationship is in a shambles, and on they move to spread their misery elsewhere; I just don't want that for us that's all!

Mercedes knew that was what she said but in actuality what she should have said, if she had more courage was, _I don't want you taking flax for being seen with me, so I am avoiding anyplace kids from our school may be_. She thought.

Only unbeknownst to her Sam was pondering what she said too; only he came up with a very different conclusion; _I am not willing to take any flax over being seen with you the homeless guy in the hand-me-down clothes_, so he thought it best that they just avoid the entire situation.

Sam decided not to push the situation any farther, he was not going to have a fight on one of the view occasions they did not have to babysit; and besides he didn't blame her, he just wanted to continue to try to be happy in the moment.

Mercedes started hitting these potholes in the road which made the car give off this loud sound. Bam! Bam! Bam!

Artie: Sam! Sam!

**6 Years ago**

Then Sam woke up, the music still playing from his headphones "no one can mend you now". Then he heard it again it was Artie knocking on Sam's bedroom door and then he started calling his name. He was dreaming.

**Artie: **Sam, Sam. C'mon Sam stop sulking! It's Saturday! He said while knocking on the door again.

Sam got up from his bed and opened the door.

**Sam:** Artie, I was sleeping.

**Artie:** It's 9:15 pm, boy you must be depressed. You need to get out of here! I know you told me about your woman problems and that sucks but you need to get your life movin' again, and I am just the person to help ya do this!

Sam though to himself why does he sound a Baptist minister when he says help ya?

**Sam:** I know that you are just trying to help me but I don't think I am ready.

**Artie:** Sam no offense seriously, but it has been 6 months now and I haven't you see you so

much as look at another woman. It is time to move on, man.

Sam honestly did not like the sound of moving on at all, but he also knew this was not helping

him either. Sam spoke.

**Sam:** (dejectedly) What do you want to do?

**Artie:** There is a karaoke bar downtown, the liquor flows and the women shows! All those skimpy little outfits I love it! (He laughed manically to himself) C'mon we can get our sing on too, it will be fun.

Sam finally letting his guard down agrees to go with Artie to the Karaoke bar. The place was a little more than your typical hole in the wall kind of place. Artie used the term downtown a little too generously the place was actually on the outskirts of downtown. It was filled with people and it was dark with blue light accents so the most visible part of the place was the stage and the giant screen television besides the person signing and a smaller one facing the actual singer themselves. It was really noisy because most of the loud college crowd had already descended to spend an raucous night in this place. There was a pool table in the back and several guys and girls were playing. It was warm and the waitresses were dressed in these black t-shirts, acid washed, which made them light blue, shorts and these black boots; they wore an apron over their shorts which had musical notes on them, and these musical note earrings too. Sam did not bother drinking because he was driving and although Artie would not always admit to it, there were times when he was in residual pain from that accident that put in the chair a long time ago; so he had to take pain medication every once and a while; because of this Artie did not drink either.

It was the pool table that brought it all back for Sam, the night before Mercy left for L.A. they played pool together and he had agreed to take her to the airport the next day. With each passing hour the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, how could he let her leave for L.A. and he had never told her that he had loved her? She was talking about not wanting to miss her flight and she was worried that she would get lost since she had never been there before; all Sam was thinking is that you better tell her; that you are in love with her right now. Time passed and Sam never did get up enough nerve to tell her that night. He only had one more opportunity at the airport and he was finally going to take it.

**Mercy:** Finally! Going through this check out and baggage has been a true nightmare now-a-days, I want to be safe as much as the next person, so I suppose there is nothing safer than missing your flight altogether while going by security checkpoints! She chuckled.

**Sam:** It wouldn't be the worse thing in the world if you missed your flight. (He said softly)

**Mercy:** Samuel Evans don't be jinxing me! (She laughed) Besides, I have to go now or I might not have the nerve to go again. I want to thank you so much Sam for believing in me and my dream, you have really inspired me to go take this chance and I will never forget you for it.

Sam is thinking never forget me for it? Why does this sound like a real goodbye?

Sam: Well we have Skype, texts, facebook, tumblr, and emails you shouldn't have to forget me right? (He chuckled too albeit nervously)

**Overhead Announcer:** Lima, Ohio Flight 1312 to LA now boarding at gate 3. Flight 1312 to LAX now boarding at gate 3.

Sam felt his heart sink it had arrived the moment that Mercy was going to turn her back on him and walk away. Now was the time he was going to say something right now and then she spoke.

**Mercy:** Thanks for everything Sam you have been a great friend all year and it really means a lot to me. (If I just say friend he will know that he can be free now to do what he likes; I should have known this would not last forever)

**Sam:** Did she just say friend? (He thought to himself) That was it he was truly deflated now; he felt it in every fiber of his being. (He thought again). We will keep in touch right Mercedes?

**Mercy:** Of course, well I better go now.

Mercedes hugged and kissed Sam good-bye. Sam tried to put everything he had into this kiss but he couldn't help to feel that it could be truly over between them. He was not going to allow that though he would continue to keep in touch. He knew it and off she went down the gate.

Sam: Never got to tell her.

Sam had actually had some hope in that first year they really did keep in touch but he never said to her what he wanted to say; and now it was too late.

Sam remembered himself and where he was, once he heard a very bad rendition of "Call your Girlfriend" finishing.

Sam then signed up and when his turn came he belted out a number as if he was giving his own concert.

The music begins and Sam starts singing:

**Sam:**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone, still upsets me,

There are days every now and again I pretend that I'm ok

But that's not what gets me,

What hurts the most was being so close

And having so much to say, and watching you walk away

And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing

That loving you is what I was tryin' to do.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I had left unspoken,

What hurts the most was being so close

and having so much to say and watching you walk away.

And never knowin' what could have been

and not seeing that lovin you is what I was tryin to do.

Ohhh…. Hey…. Yeah

What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say

and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been

and not seeing that lovin you that's what I was tryin to do

that's what I was tryin to do.

The music fades and Sam leaves the stage with a roar of the crowd to follow behind him. As Sam makes his way back to the table and sits with Artie a waitress comes over.

Waitress: That was incredible you have some real talent there.

Sam: Thanks. (He said although he was still visibly shaken)

Artie: This is my friend Sam and I am Artie.

Waitress: Would you like a drink?

Artie: I can't I'm drivin' but my friend here would like a beer. Isn't that right Sam.

Sam who is now letting his anger get the better of him after considering the words of the song and how he had treated Mercedes, and how she treated him, stated:

Sam: I'll take that beer, thanks uh.

Waitress: Just call me Ceejay.

**Author's note: Sorry guys if you think I am introducing too many characters but I would like to try to make this the kind of story you can really sink your teeth into. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

After the Storm?

Chapter 6

Sam and Mercedes entered his brownstone and entered his apartment; it was now about 10:47pm. The place was quiet and dark accept for a blinking light in the distance from his phone indication he had some messages. Sam turned on the light and invited Mercedes further into the apartment with a gentle nudge with his hand; which had been placed on the small of her back.

Mercy was glad to be with him but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of embarrassment and guilt. Sam and she had just become reconnected and now he had just jumped into her own vat of crazy, which came along with it.

**Mercy:** I feel the need to apologize to you Sam. (She spoke with a nervous mini-chuckle) I know you were not expecting anything like this when we ran into each other last night. Wow, has it only been just last night? So much has happened huh? (Again she smiled but nervously) So I am sorry for everything.

**Sam:** Why are you apologizing? Life is messy and can be difficult; but I like being here for you during a time you may really need me that is what a good relationship is all about; I only wish I could have been there sooner. When did this all start Mercedes? He said while he had her sit with him on the sofa.

**Mercy:** Well, the truth is that I found out about it two months ago, but only because I overheard Joe speaking to Chloe about it; he was telling her that we needed to take it more seriously than what we were doing. I found out later from Joe that it had been happening for four months before that.

**Sam:** So you are telling me this has been going on for six months and they have no idea who it is? Have you called the police?

**Mercy:** I travel quite a bit Sam whose jurisdiction would it fall under?

**Sam:** Federal jurisdiction of course, this person is threatening across state lines didn't you bother getting the FBI involved?

**Mercy:** Chloe did not think it was wise, she has been in the business for a while but this is her own business now. She has told me over and over again that this is just part of the whole package of fame; some people will like you and some people won't.

**Sam:** What did these notes say?

**Mercy:** A few of them just said straight out that the hated me and wished I would die. (She shuttered at the thought) Other's complained about my looks; some where even racist remarks, and you saw that last one about me thinking I am better than everyone else. That is what I don't understand if this person truly knew me then they would know that I don't think that way at all. (She said shaking her head and starting to tear)

Sam decided that it was time to change the subject because conversation was obviously taking its toll on Mercedes. So he came up with something that he hoped would work.

**Sam:** I'm hungry and you should be too! You don't know this Mercy but I have become a half way decent cook in your absence.

**Mercy:** Oh really! I thought the only thing you knew how to make was Cool Ranch Doritos disappear. She said as she smiled and poked his 8 pack with her finger.

**Sam:** Oh, well that skill I have continued to master, I have finally made under the five minute mark.

**Mercy:** You are so silly!

**Sam:** Even so it is true I can cook better than I used to; and I happen to have in my fridge the best tasting veggie lasagna in all of Lima, OH. Thank you very much!

He then proceeded to tug at his T-shirt trying to seem impressive.

**Mercy:** Sam shouldn't I be the one to say if it's the best in all of Lima?

**Sam:** Oh, and you're going to! He said to continue to lighten the mood. I also make a killer sweet iced tea to go with. At the end of this experience you will be screaming out my name in ecstasy!

Mercy had a mental image that had absolutely nothing to do with food!

**Mercy:** Yeah, I bet you could. She whispered to herself.

**Sam:** _He said standing up and walking toward the kitchen. As soon as he heard it left his lips he thought_ Oh no! Now she is going to totally think you are a real jerk who wants to take advantage of her in a weak moment. Real nice; _he thought_; you Sam Evans, you talk too much! _He whispered to himself._

_Sam proceeded to wash his hands and reached for an apron to go around his waist._ (Yeah! That's right Mercy real manly-men chefs can sport an apron and be okay about it!) _He thought_. This just means I am a serious cook! _He mused_. Although he had actually cooked this lasagna a couple of days ago, it always tastes better once the flavor could truly set in. _He thought to himself_.

Sam pulled out a small casserole dish after cutting two squares of lasagna he placed them on two plates and proceeded to warm them in the microwave.

Mercedes, noticing the light was still blinking on the phone which was sitting on his computer desk.

**Mercy:** Sam! You seem to have some messages. (Calling out to him)

**Sam:** (Yelling back) It's okay I'll check them later. Your food is ready!

Mercy walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

**Mercy:** They may be important.

**Sam:** Not as important as being here with you. _He said while pulling two glasses from his kitchen cabinet and placing them on the table. He reached on a shelf near the pantry and brought down a candle holder with a candle in it; sat it on the table and lit the candle._

**Mercy:** Sam what are you doing? You don't have to do all this.

**Sam:** I know that I don't have to but I want to. Mercy, this will be our first meal together as a couple in a long time, I want to make it special.

_Sam then poured the ice tea he took from the fridge into the two glasses and sat a tossed salad on the table as well. He retrieved the plates from the microwave and placed them on the table._

**Mercy:** Well it smells very good. She said.

**Sam:** I told you! Now taste it.

Mercedes took some in her mouth and meticulously chewed and swallowed the morsel.

**Mercy:** (She starts to moan) MMMMmmm oooooohhh Sammmmm that was ooohhh wonderfulllll uhhh uhh ahhhh! The the the best bbest bbest in Lima _as her voice escalated almost to the rafters. _ Oooh that was sooooo gooood Sam.

Then she burst into laughter.

Sam stared at her for a few minutes, his eyes growing dark and filled with possibilities.

**Sam:** Mercy you're killing me. You are really killing me. _He said_. Just eat your food.

Mercedes continued to laugh but decided to finish her meal. Sam quickly drank his iced tea.

Once they finished eating and both showered they got ready for bed. Who would have thought that she would be putting back on this Avatar t-shirt so soon; it was almost 12:30am by now and she did have a show to do tomorrow not to mention still go by and get new clothes, _this was getting embarrassing_.

What she did like was the fact that Sam had really not left her side since she happened to bump into him at the bar. She wondered, what would he think if he really knew? That she had been following him as he walked around almost the whole evening before he went in. She wondered would he be upset to know that ever since she came to town she had watched him; and she had hoped for an opportunity just to reconnect.

Thank you God for answered prayer and thank you for a rainstorm! (She thought to herself).

Once they were ready for bed they laid down next to each other and had fallen asleep; it had definitely been a full 24 hours.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed that little twist at the end. Please review!**

**And please forgive any mistakes some days I am just loopy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Thank you for the continuing support and reviews, it really means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

After the Storm?

**Chapter 7 – While you were away Part 3**

**6 Years Ago**

Ceejay and Sam had been a couple for about two months now, all the guys on campus kept congratulating him on such a catch. A striking beauty tall, blond, thin, and legs that just would not stop; which spawned a limerick from Artie -Ceejay's legs, Ceejay's legs Cee how they run….

Apparently she had been the ever elusive one from the karaoke bar who flirted a lot but no one could actually get; not until Sam. They could have turned into the power couple on campus except she actually did not go to the school; she was a townie.

Sam tried to keep this so called relationship as light as possible, he felt bad for Ceejay, because he never confused the issue, this was a rebound relationship, something to do for the moment but his heart wasn't in it.

Besides, it was about this time that Sam had started to see them; magazine articles with Mercedes as the feature story, as the bright new artist of C.C. records.

He was so conflicted, he was so proud of her and yet, he was also angry. Angry that they were born a year apart; angry that he could not just leave with her and go to LA; and angry that he was in this relationship that he did not want to be in; as a means to get his roommate off his back and to try to get Mercedes out of his heart; but it was not working.

Every time even when he was out with Ceejay if they went into a convenience store like a Seven/Eleven and he would see a magazine with Mercedes on it or in it, he would buy it. It got to the point that when Ceejay would just hang out with him in his dorm room she started to notice something was just not right.

**Ceejay:** Make sure it's a diet soda with a splash of lemon Sam. You don't want your girl to lose her hot figure now do you?

Sam cringed at just the sound of her voice at this point. He started thinking that she was so shallow, she always referred to her looks and it was really starting to get on his last nerves.

**Sam:** Diet with lemon; got it.

**Ceejay:** How long is Artie going to be gone for?

**Sam:** Well he said he had three classes across the quad when he left about 15 minutes ago.

**Ceejay:** That's wonderful. She whispered to herself.

Now she started walking from his living room to his bedroom and took a look at his desk. She saw a letter from a publishing house and all these magazines.

**Ceejay:** Why does he have all these magazines with this same girl on them? (She thought to herself). Now looky, looky. Sam you got an acceptance letter for one of your stories to be published?! (She squealed then she quickly turned around to see if he had heard her). I knew when I picked you; you were really going to go somewhere! Oh, God, the company sent you an advanced first installment check for 20,000 dollars?! Alrighty then, the first order of business, is that he is taking me shopping! (She said to herself, while grinning from ear to ear and hugging the check). When she heard him coming she put the letter and the check back in the envelope and picked up the magazines and lay on his bed with them.

Sam came back with her drink and although he was not surprised, not to see her in the living room, he then heard her in his bedroom. He was not in the mood for another ridiculous attempt at having sex where she would call out her own name more so than his. He often wondered why she needed him in the first place.

Sam entered the bedroom to find her sprawled across the bed reading one of the magazine articles.

**Ceejay:** Thanks for the drink, hon.

(_She was_ _trying to act casual; before bringing up the publishing contract and the check._

**Ceejay:** You see this is the kind of thing I am talking about! That stupid affirmative action nonsense!

**Sam:** What?

**Ceejay:** That must be the only reason why a fat black girl would be on the cover of all these magazines and not someone really sexy like me.

**Sam:** What did you just say?

**Ceejay:** Why is this ni**erette all over these magazines? The world has truly gone down when she can be on a magazine cover and good looking people like you and I are nowhere to be seen.

Sam had never come so close to hitting a female as he had at this particular moment. Every muscle throbbed within his body and he literally became hotter.

**Sam:** WHAT KIND OF IGNORANT STATEMENT WAS THAT! He yelled.

The shock of Sam's tone almost had Ceejay spill her drink; it had surprised her so much.

**Ceejay:** Who are you calling ignorant! I am just saying we are hot blondes, with tight abs and this roly-poly black girl looking like Aunt Jemima gets to be on a magazine cover! Man this world is totally screwed up! But don't worry babe one day when you become a famous author and I'm your wife, it will be us on the cover of those magazines and we'll show that ugly girl how it is done!

**Sam:** THAT'S IT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT WOMAN! SHE IS BEAUTIFUL INSIDE AND OUT AND YOU ARE THE SHALLOWEST AND UGLIEST PERSON THAT I HAVE HAD THE UNFORTUNATE DISPLEASURE OF BEING AROUND; AND THE VERY IDEA OF YOU BEING MARRIED TO ME COMPLETELY TURNS MY STOMACHE. SO GET OUT!

**Ceejay:** You're going to break up with me over someone like her?! You don't even know that woman! Why would you even want too? I am a twenty and she's a negative two! You bet not let a good thing like me slip through your fingers, 'cause every guy on this campus wants me and I chose you; because you are my only equivalent in this place!

**Sam:** If you say one more word to me we are going to have to call campus security in about 1 minute because if you talk about the woman I love disrespectfully one more time, I am going to kill you myself. (He said through gritted teeth).

**Ceejay:** What are you saying you are ni**er lover and a fatty lover too! Sam I am so disappointed in you.

**Sam: (**Sam was so tense he was shaking at this point**) **I would say that I was disappointed in you Ceejay, but the truth is I never had any high expectations of you to begin with; and now I definitely know why.

Sam then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the front door of her dorm room and threw her out. She turned around to say something and before she could speak. He slammed the door in right in her face.

Sam went back into his room and looked at all the magazines that where still strewn all across his bed. Then he had a thought to himself for a few minutes.

**Sam:** Oh Mercy, please tell me you did not think those things about yourself and me. I would accept the thought of you and another man better than thinking that you thought that you were unattractive.

Sam lay on his bed and really started to wonder why Mercedes stopped taking his calls after all.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that I did not say anything to offend anyone; I am new to all this and I don't want to get kicked off the sight as soon as I started to write. Also, remember in the present day Sam and Mercedes are 27 and 28 years old respectively. I personally like a mature Sam Evans much better than this dopey one they keep trying to pawn off on us. Next chapter we will see what's been happening with Mercedes! Thanks again and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thanks again for sticking with me. The second half of this chapter might deal with some triggers and is very dark. I am going to label this M for mature and I am writing it here in case I cannot put it in the proper place when I post it. Remember I am still learning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Good Morning Heartache" by Dianna Ross or "Pour Me Something Stronger" by Connie Britton.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 8 – While you were away Part 4

**6 Years Ago**

Mercedes went home after talking to Joe. He did help her feel better about what she was going through. When she was a little girl it was all about the music for her and somehow she allowed all these blows to her self-esteem steal her joy about that. He reminded her of Sam when he helped her; she truly did miss Sam.

She turned on her computer and looked to see if she had any emails from him. She new 6 months felt like forever but she hoped that he would reach out once more. She wanted too but she just felt so foolish she had no idea of what to say to him or how to start the conversation.

**Mercy:** Oh, hi Sam. (She thought to herself). I am so sorry I somehow forgot to call you back over the last six months, I have been so busy being rejected by everyone in town, and then there was my attempted surgical procedure, not to mention the nervous breakdown… but I love you.

The, I love you part, she said out loud.

**Mercy:** Why didn't you say it to him even once? (She thought) Because you were waiting for him to say it – but he didn't; why would he? No, stop Mercy! (She thought to herself) Stop casting aspersions on someone who really cared about you; he was a good guy but I guess it was not meant to be.

While she was going through this conversation, with herself in her own head, up popped a friend request in her email from facebook. When she opened it up it was a request from Stacey Evans. Mercedes smiled but when she went to look at some of the pictures hoping to see a glimpse of Sam; she saw one alright. She saw a picture of Sam and this woman, she had her arms draped all over him and they were sitting at a party with red solo cups in their hands she was smiling and he had on sun glasses although it was nighttime and it looked like the reflection of a campfire on them. They were sitting in a circle of other people kissing and smiling. The caption said Sam and Ceejay "Camping at its Best".

She just wanted to die; he reverted back to type. (She thought to herself) Thin and blonde, why did I ever let myself get caught up in a world I could never compete in? It hurt; it hurt so bad she felt like she really had gone under the knife. She just could not seem to stop the comparisons; and why should she? Her whole life she has lived in America which defined beauty in only that way. Magazines, news media, print media, fashion designers, television and movie stars they were all the same; if you were not a size 2 and of a fairer hue, you might as well jump in a lake because no one will look at you. But she really had thought that Sam was different; that maybe he could truly be different, but now she was not so sure anymore.

She ignored the friend request; not that she would not love to be friends with Stacey, but now she remembered why she stopped using Facebook. She never wanted to see this and especially not this soon.

Mercedes turned off the computer and just went to bed, she cried herself to sleep, but it was in those moments, she decided she needed to stop being in love with Sam Evans.

The next day Mercedes still sore from the cut to the heart she received last night still met with Joe in a garage in downtown L.A. It was cold inside because it was a storage place for fruits and vegetables for the Farmers Market. But the owner of the place Frank didn't mind as long as Joe gave his son free guitar lessons. It also allowed these starving artists not to actually starve by eating an apple or orange or two.

This is where Mercy got to meet Joe's band members. She did admit Joe was quickly becoming her favorite. Joe played the drums; he was about 20 years old and just referred to himself as the white guy with dreads.

Next, was David who had brown hair and stood about 6'2" tall; and he looked like he was in his thirties; but still lived in his parent's home, albeit, in their basement. He decided that living his dream of playing in a band was worth more to him than having to get his own mortgage and or growing up.

Then, there was George the kid with the brown hair and the bowl cut. He was the bass guitarist he looked about 5'6" but he had a type of smirk that you couldn't take your eyes off sometimes.

And finally, there was Vicky she came across like a bohemian type of girl wearing a Unitard and a long oversized button up blouse, which she left unbuttoned, and then she wore these long, large beads around her neck. She had long brown hair with straight bangs in the front, and she was walking around in her bare feet!

David was the first to speak.

**David:** Joe called me last night and told me that he met a woman who loves to sing. Would that lady be you?

**Mercy:** Yes, it would be me.

**David:** Well if you really love singing it will all come out in the delivery, emotions, you know what I mean?

**Mercy:** (smiling) I think I have a pretty good idea.

**Vicky:** Dave! Why are you harassing the girl, you are in the wrong head space you know.

Let it just flow out organically girl; even the worst singers sound better when they are not so tense; and to tell you the truth and no offense (She waved her arms all around Mercedes) but your aura is all bunched up girl, you need to relax.

**George:** Yeah, but it is bunched up in all the right places! (He laughed and Dave laughed as well and high fived George).

Mercedes just shook her head.

**Joe:** Alright guys, alright let's stop yapping and actually hear her sing. What would you like to sing?

She thought for a few moments and then decided on what she new at this moment she could sing with real emotion.

**Mercy:** It will be a little bare-boned because we don't have all the instruments but do you guys know "Good Morning Heartache by Dianna Ross"

**Joe:** Classic, okay let's try it.

The music started to play and Mercedes started to sing and it was actually pretty easy for her to sing this song with emotion.

**Mercy (Sings):**

Good morning heartache  
You all gloomy sight  
Good morning heartache  
Thought we said goodbye last night  
I tossed and turned  
Until it seemed you had gone  
But here you are with the dawn

Wish I'd forget you  
But you're here to stay  
It seems I met you  
When my love went away  
Now every day I start by  
Saying to you  
Good morning heartache, what's new?

Stop haunting me now  
Can't shake you no how  
Just leave me alone  
I've got those Monday blues  
Straight through Sunday blues

Good morning heartache  
Here we go again  
Good morning heartache  
You're the one who knew me when  
Might as well get used to you  
Hangin' around  
Good morning heartache  
Sit down

A couple of tears ran down her face as she finished the song. The music stopped and there were two things that were clear to the members of that band. Mercedes loved to sing; but she was in love with someone else too, and they were gone.

XXXX

**30 years ago**

It was Chloe's 5th birthday party, and her father had invited all their friends and neighbors to help dote on his lovely baby girl. Everyone was there except her mother who had run out to get the ice cream but was taking a long time to come back. It would not be until years later that Chloe would ever find out the reason why.

Chloe used to always wonder about her mother, she loved her dearly but sometimes her mother scared her; she would have problems remembering things like helping to bring the cupcakes to school for a party. She would just seem to nod off in the middle of the day on weekends and Chloe would try to wake her but could not; especially on weekends when her dad would but on the green uniform and leave with a duffle bag; that would scare her a lot because she heard funny noises in the house when she felt like she was alone.

But Chloe was not wondering about her mother right now she had on a pretty dress and her dad wants her to sing in front of everybody.

Greg Chambers: C'mon sweetheart! Come stand on this chair so that everyone can see and hear you.

Greg Chambers always said that his daughter had been touched by the angels; she would bring joy and comfort to millions through her singing; and Chloe believed it.

Greg started to play the piano while his daughter Chloe belted out the strongest, loveliest, and clearest version of "The sun will come out tomorrow" from the hit musical Annie; and everyone loved it. It was all true and they congratulated her on her fate at being big and famous one day. Chloe had felt so special and warm until her mother came home.

Something was wrong she stumbled into the door and dropped the ice cream all on the living room carpet she started cursing uncontrollably and screaming that if Greg made more money this party could have been catered and she would not have to deal with all this hassle.

The friends and neighbors rubbed Chloe's back as they said their good-byes and gave excuses why they could no longer stay. Greg's wife Norma then started shouting about how all of this was a waste of money and time and stormed away upstairs.

This would be the last time Chloe felt so special and warm again.

Greg excused himself from his pride and joy Chloe and then went upstairs once everyone was gone. She could still hear them arguing if she concentrated hard enough; even until this day. She worried that this arguing would go on forever; but it didn't. Within the next two weeks her dad received a special letter saying that he had to go away for a tour-of-duty (whatever that meant?). Chloe tried real hard to understand what her father was telling her but the most she could remember was that he loved her with everything he had and she would be a great singer someday, so continue to practice.

Within three days he was gone.

Within three months another letter came saying that he was missing.

Within 6 months Ralph showed up and she never sang that the sun would come out tomorrow again.

Ralph kept telling her that he was her new daddy and he only had two hard and fast rules and she would be hurt badly if she did not follow them. 1) Never trust authority figures of any kind they are only out to hurt you; so that means not cops, security guards, no FBI, no CIA nothing. He had his own guns he could handle his own protection and he could protect his new family too. 2) Whatever happened in that house good or bad was no one's business but their own you keep it to yourself, always.

By the time Chloe was six years old; strange people started coming to the house and they were nodding off a lot like her mother had done; she had started to notice a strange odor too.

Ralph used to always have a lot of money but they never seemed to buy anything new. Chloe would sing to help to try to forget how different her life had become; what was once so beautiful and shiny; had now become so dark and dirty.

**28 Years Ago**

If she only had any idea how much darker it would become. On Chloe's 7th birthday she was watching television in her living room and she noticed Ralph watching her. Her mother was having her head droop over and over again like usual. Chloe used to think it was funny to watch her mother do that after a while; but she also noticed that her mother had more and more strange marks on her arms. Starting to feel more and more uncomfortable about Ralph watching her she excused herself and went to bed.

That night Ralph stumbled into her room telling her he had something else to give her; it was then he climbed on top of her. He was so heavy and she tried to scream but instead he held her by the throat; the pain from his hand was unbearable and what he did with his body was worse; all Chloe could do was cry but absolutely no sound came out because he had damaged her vocal chords.

This continued almost every night until Chloe was 15 years old.

**15 Years Ago**

Chloe was wrong though she thought that the sun would never come out again but then one of the men that would sleep on the couch all the time since Ralph got there; shot Ralph "accidently". Ralph died and some people from the state came and took her away to live in a foster home. The family was very nice and good to her, and they gave her word that her mother had been placed in a drug rehabilitation program.

Chloe had vowed to herself never to be like her mother she would never do drugs, drink or smoke. Although her foster parents were nice to her and loved her Chloe missed her real mom; probably because of the connection to her real father.

**12 Years Ago**

When Chloe became eighteen years old she received a note from the military she had to go to this big office. It was the second time this week since she had just been to the courthouse, she was now legally out of the foster care system and needed to start looking for some place of her own.

The military men told her that the status of her father was now changed from missing to deceased. They were apologetic, while she felt all of the air leave her lungs, she knew though that it had to be true or else he would have come back for her.

They then gave her several papers to sign and told her that her father had left all of his Army savings and pension to her and since he had served since he was 18 years old it was a considerable sum of money. Upwards of $350,000 dollars; all she had to do was to sign all of these papers and take the cashier's check with her.

Chloe was stunned but loved the fact that her father thought about her even until the end. She took all the papers and envelopes and the check with her and left. The first place she went to was the "Clear Skies Rehabilitation Center" to see her mother. She could not wait to tell her mother what her true father had done and how they could start over.

The only thing that Chloe met at that Rehabilitation Center was resentment, not her mother. Norma blamed her daughter for becoming a problem in her relationship with Ralph. She truly believed that Chloe enticed him all those years ago. Chloe begged and pleaded with her mother not to accuse her of such awful things. She told her the plan she had for them to be together with the money that her father Greg had left. Norma only scoffed at her my 1st husband could not rub to nickels together how much could he have possibly left?

With that Chloe decided not to push the point any further. She got up and left the center; hearing her mother's last word ringing in her ears.

**Norma:** Your father spoiled you he had you believing all kinds of lies. (She yelled after her) He had you believing you could sing! You could never sing! Your voice sounds like a dying horse nayying! (She yelled) You ruined my life! You ruined my life!

Workers from the center grabbed her and tried to calm her down.

Chloe wandered around until she found a karaoke bar; she signed up and tried to find her voice again.

The music played and she started to sing (Unfortunately really badly and off key due to her earlier untreated injures)

**Chloe (Sings):**

Oh, here I go again  
walking the line  
killing time between my sins  
Oh, why do I come here  
The ending's still the same  
I'm bringing back old tears  
I act like I don't know  
Where this road will go

Pour me something stronger  
Pour me something straight  
All these crooked voices, make them go away  
I can barely stand up  
I can hardly breathe  
Pour me something stronger than me  
Pour me something stronger than me

Sunrise hurts as much as you  
You both come when I don't want you to  
Oh, I — can still hear you say  
That you and I would both be better off this way  
These things that I run to  
What I put my heart through

Pour me something stronger  
Pour me something straight  
All these crooked voices, make them go away  
I can barely stand up  
I can hardly breathe  
Pour me something stronger than me

Pour me something stronger

Pour me something dark

Pour it up so high that I can't feel my heart

I can hardly stand up

I can hardly breathe

Pour me something stronger than me

Pour me something stronger than me

After Chloe finishes singing to snickers and wise cracks from the people in the bar. Some yelling for her to" sit down" and calls of "don't give up your day job!"

Chloe walks up to the bar and orders the first of many drinks.

**Author's notes: Please Review new people as well as old friends. Did I go too far? I needed to explain some things in Chloe's Character. Sorry if I went overboard. Also love goes out to all tall, skinny blondes, who are not conceited or racist, I don't want you to think I am picking on you! Love Anna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thanks for the continued support I really love the reviews it really makes me feel like I am not in this alone. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own "Marry Me" by Bruno Mars.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 9

Sam woke up next to a sleeping Mercedes. Sam looked at her and _thought to himself_.

I could definitely do this every day for the rest of my life. (Sam then starts to stroke her hair, a morning routine he was really starting to enjoy) He lay there thinking; what was it that he loved the most about her? After much consideration he came up with the answer.

**Sam:** She is real! (He whispered) That is what it is, she is real and her being real, and normal, and wonderful allows me to be real too. She was the one person who really made me feel like I was valuable, not just the things that I had which contributed to it, but just me.

He thought about her suffering from those terrible insecurities all alone and not being able to tell anyone, not even him. He hated the fact that the world we lived in; was such a world that a beautiful woman like Mercedes would doubt herself; or what may be even worse, these thoughts she had made her doubt the sincerity of my love for her and that is just inexcusable!

Sam while stroking Mercy's hair he made up his mind. Right then and there, that after this concert tonight; Mercedes was never going to doubt my love for her again. I want to give that kind of love back to her. I want her to know from the bottom of my heart that she is valuable just because of who she is and not because of what she has.

He slowly and gently got off the bed, so as not to wake her, and he left the bedroom. He put on a pot of coffee and then followed his daily routine, he checked his mail box outside, turned on his computer and checked his emails, and then he looked at the message light on his desk phone and started to retrieve those messages.

You have four new messages.

The first was from:

**New Message.**

**Beep.**

**Stevie: ** Hey! Big Bro, how are you? I was just trying to figure out if you had gotten home safely the other night. Oh, thanks again for closing the bar for me; Cindy really loved me being home with her.

Then you here the mouthpiece shake and it has a muffled distance along with stomping, running and giggling as someone sounds as if they are lifted to the phone. Still giggling she speaks

**Cindy:** Tank you, Uncle Sam.

Sam's heart melts only to be re-constructed by Stevie's voice interjecting again.

**Stevie:** Sam, no hard feelings bro, but maybe it is time to really give up on Mercedes man. I mean I would love for it to work out between you two, you know I do, but; I don't know if you will ever get Mercedes back; and I don't like seeing you suffer. Oh and mom….

**Beep.**

Sam knew that Stevie meant well and although he would have hated to hear it, if things had not changed over the course of the last two days he may have really considered it. But everything did happen and he got back the woman of his dreams and their happiness at being together trumped everything.

The next message came from Craig his publisher.

**New Message.**

**Beep.**

**Craig:** Sam, we've got to get together for the last look at the cover art for your approval. We also need to discuss the new sheets that you sent me for what is on deck. Story seems interesting but this is really not your style man. A romance?! Since when? We'll have to see if this will take too big of a hit to your original fan base. Also, we have a new model we need you to look at; to see if she can be the face and body of your heroine for comi-con and some of the book tours. So call me.

**New Message.**

**Beep.**

**Lisa:** Hi Sam, its Mom. We miss you guys and we were wondering if you were free to come to the ranch over the weekend? Give us a call okay. I hope you are eating well!

Love you, bye.

**New Message.**

** Beep.**

**Stacey:** "S", its Stace did mom hit you up about going to the ranch? I'll go if you're going otherwise; I have some designs I should be working on. Get back to me! See ya.

**Beep.**

**You have no more new messages.**

Once Sam finished listening to the messages, he walked into his kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then the phone rings and he picks it up.

**Man:** Mr. Evans? Mr. Samuel Evans?

**Sam:** This is he.

**Man:** Hello sir. My name is Mr. Figgins sir, and I am the Manager of the Hilton of Lima, Heights. One of my employees passed on your card to me and told me of an unfortunate occurrence that took place at our establishment.

**Sam:** That is right. My girlfriend is registered at your hotel and a threatening letter was left for her at the front desk. When I questioned your clerk about it he informed me that it was there before his shift started so I needed to speak to the clerk who had been on duty prior to him.

**Figgins:** I am sorry about that incident sir, and I will assure you that nothing like this has ever happened before sir…

**Sam:** (Interrupting) That is not my concern sir; but it has happened now; and either you are willing to cooperate with me fully to find out exactly what did happen; or my next call will be to the Lima police department, who I am quite sure can help facilitate the matter quite expeditiously!

**Figgins:** Yes sir, yes sir, of course sir. Now that I am aware of the nature of the situation I will launch a thorough investigation with my staff. Unfortunately sir, do to legal obligations, I will not be able to give the staff members name (for their own safety sir) but I promise you I will cooperate fully with you in this matter and pass on any and all information that I may find. Please allow me the time to investigate and I will most definitely return this call.

**Sam:** You have no more than 24 hours or else you will hear from not only the police but my legal team on why there are no safety precautions at the Hilton of Lima Heights. Am I making myself clear!

**Figgins:** Saran Wrap sir.

Sam hangs up the phone as he looks up his eyes are met by a pair of beautiful cocoa

brown eyes and a tepid smile.

**Mercy:** A little rough on him huh?

**Sam:** Hey baby! I hope I didn't wake you. (He walked over to her and gave her a kiss) I wanted to give you an opportunity to get as much rest as you could.

**Mercy:** (Yeah, he is a keeper. She thought to herself.) Thank you. She said. I do feel a lot better today.

**Sam:** Is there anything in particular you would like to have for breakfast?

**Mercy:** I don't know. What would you like to eat?

Sam just stared at her for a moment, his mind filling up with possibilities that had absolutely nothing to do with food, and so he said.

**Sam:** I think it will be better if you decide. He said while he blinked slowly.

**Mercy:** (Wow, was that a hot flash! I thought I was too young for those!) _Mercedes_ _thought._ Would pancakes be alright? Since I am performing tonight I usually have a big breakfast and only fruit or salad for lunch. I don't like feeling nervous on a full stomach.

Sam returning to the kitchen and motions to her if she would like some coffee which she agrees to. He pours her a cup and continues to speak.

**Sam:** Do you still get nervous before a performance. I don't know why. You are always amazing.

**Mercy:** That's nice of you to say but I think you maybe a little bias. Besides we both know that not everyone agrees with you, or I wouldn't be getting these threatening letters. What did the manager say?

Sam who was now mixing the pancake batter (paused at her question and then proceeded back to mixing).

**Sam:** He said he will do a thorough investigation and get back to me by tomorrow.

**Mercy:** Your legal team Sam? She chuckled.

**Sam:** I've got people! (He said in a humorous voice).

**Mercy:** I'm sure you do! (She said in a patronizing one)

**Sam:** Hey, watch that tone little lady, your breakfast is in my hands.

**Mercy:** I know how to cook too Sam. I can do it on my own you know.

**Sam:** Not without my ingredients you can't! (His voice taking on a sing-song tone)

Their banter continued through the consumption of their meal, and then Sam asked her.

**Sam:** After this concert what is your schedule like?

**Mercy:** Well, I am supposed to fly down to Atlanta to do some promos for my new song. You know sing at the opening of some mall, and do a couple of radio interviews; all within a day of course; the fast life of being a diva, right? She laughed.

**Sam:** My mom invited me to come to the ranch for the weekend. Why don't I drive you down to Atlanta and then afterwards you can come with me to see my folks; you know they would love to see you.

**Mercy:** Would you really come with me? Don't you have some writing or something that you need to be doing?

**Sam:** I can write anywhere, not to mention, my best stuff comes to me when I am inspired.

**Mercy:** Are you inspired now?

**Sam:** Of course, you inspire me. You always have. Remember you talked to me about my second book you found in Vegas and my picture on the back?

**Mercy:** Yeah, I loved that picture.

**Sam:** (Sam tilted his head) I was thinking of you when I took it. I was in New York for the photo shoot and the night before you were performing and I went and saw you. What you liked the most from my picture was simply me loving you.

_Sam just shrugged his shoulders and smiled._

Mercy did not know what to say she was stunned. But everything she felt was something different and very clear. She adored him.

**Mercy:** Sam I don't know what to say. Are you being truthful right now?

**Sam:** Completely. (He leaned over the table and kissed her on her cheek and picked up her plate from the table upon his retreat) Please come with me. He said. Besides, I have a surprise waiting there for you.

**Mercy:** Really? What is it?

**Sam:** It's a surprise; you have to be there to see it. (He said as he put the plates in the sink and wiped off the table)

**Mercy:** Alright, I'll go. I mean you come with me and then I will come with you.

Sam is now beaming at this point.

**Sam:** Okay great! I am going to go shower and get dressed. You are going to give me the key to your hotel room and I am going there to pick up all your things and check you out, the rest of your stay you'll be here with me. You stay here and rest up for tonight. I'll call you from the hotel so as to not forget anything. I love you Mercy. (There, that's how he had wanted to say all those years ago but was too afraid to, at the time; and now it finally came out the right way, easy, sincere and natural).

**Mercy:** I love you too Sam.

Sam kissed her and then went and took his shower, got dressed and drove to the hotel.

Sam walked to the front desk and asked to see Mr. Figgins. Once Mr. Figgins was produced, in a doorway from a small office in the back, Sam spoke.

**Sam:** Mr. Figgins, I am Samuel Evans we spoke on the phone this morning. Is there any progress you are ready to report?

**Figgins:** Mr. Evans. Uhm uhm. I have spoken to the clerk who was on duty at the time and they told me that a man dropped it off; it was very busy at the time it was during check-in and all they did was request that it go in box 1019 they never even eluded to a name.

**Sam:** What did this man look like?

**Figgins: **As I said sir, it was quite busy at the time, sir, and our clerk cannot clearly remember…

**Sam:** (Interrupting) What about the tapes.

**Figgins: **Tapes sir?

**Sam:** Security Figgins the tapes did you go through them?

**Figgins:** Not as of yet sir.

**Sam:** Well get on it. My girlfriend is checking out today. I am going upstairs to retrieve her things. I'd like more answers by this afternoon.

**Figgins.** Yes, sir.

Sam entered room 1019 and looked around; he saw toiletries in the bathroom and clothing bags hung up in the closet. A few tea bags by the coffee maker and Mercy's perfume and makeup on the desk with some bottled water. He saw a personal Bible he looked through it and saw that Mercy had some things highlighted in it. (He simply smiled) He also saw his books peeking out of her suitcase; he took the book out and looked inside. As he flipped through the pages on the last page it said Mercedes Evans.

Sam could not have felt any happier than he did at that moment.

**Sam:** How long ago could she have written this? He looked at the front cover and it was his sixth book. (She just did this! _He thinks._ Sam starts jumping up and down and fist pumping in the air and screaming silently).

Sam starts singing to himself, _**although he does change some of the words to the song**_, as he starts to pack up the room he continues to dance and sing as he folds her things and places them within her luggage.

**Sam singing:**

It's a beautiful night we're looking for something - great to do!

Hey, baby I think I want to marry you.

Is it that look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby I think I want to marry you.

Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go ooh.

No one will know ooh oh c'mon girl.

Who care if its- fast gotta pocket full of cash we can blow.

Shots of patron and its on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no, no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah,

And we'll go, go, go, go, go.

If you're ready like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night we're looking for something-great to do

Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you. _**(Sam does a few body rolls)**_

Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you!

Oh! I'll go get a ring let the choir bell sing like ooooh,

So what you wanna do? Let's run girl!

If you wake up and you wanna break up- not cool.

-That will never do! - Oh c'mon girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no, no just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

And we'll go, go, go, go, go if you're ready like I'm ready!

Cause, it's a beautiful night we're looking for something- great to do

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you.

Is it that look in you eyes or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby I think I want to marry you.

Just say I do, tell me right now baby tell me right now baby, baby

Just say I do, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby, baby

It's a beautiful night were looking for something- great to do!

Hey baby I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby

I think I wanna marry you.

Sam finishes the song and stops singing and jumping around. He also finished gathering all of Mercedes things together and packing them into her two suitcases and a tote bag.

He takes one of the closed bottles of water from the mini-fridge and drinks it. But while doing so he notices that she has messages on her phone.

**2 new messages**

**Beep.**

**Karen:** Mercedes are you alright. It's mom. I received the oddest call from Chloe the other day. Please call me. I can't believe you came into town right before we had to leave it. Talk to you soon.

**1 new message**

**Beep.**

Full of static and extremely distorted.

"Ugly like you, has no right to have what you have, I am going to take it all away from you!"

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. He used his cell phone to call the police and he had them meet him at Mercy's hotel room. Once the police arrived they listened to the message, and requested all the information that Sam new about the situation. After explaining all of what he knew; the police requested that an interview with Chloe, Mercedes, and Joe would also be required. Understanding the necessity of the situation;

Sam then placed a call to Mercedes.

**Author's note: Please read and leave reviews! Thanks Anna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: I am truly hoping you are continuing to enjoy this journey; honestly I have no idea what I am going to write from one chapter to another; so praise God for continuity. Please continue to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I also do not own "You Take My Breath Away" by Tuck and Patti.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 10

**12 Years Ago**

Chloe stumbled from the bar to her new studio apartment she had to try to figure out her next move. She made herself some coffee to try to stop the pounding she was starting to feel inside of her head; but after drinking some she recognized, that this headache, was only going to be helped by way of medicine.

After having a Tylenol and sleeping for a few hours she woke up and started looking around her place. She actually did not remember how she had even made it home.

She started to look through the papers that the men from the military gave to her. She had

no idea what she had been signing. She may have joined the military herself without even knowing it. (She chuckled to herself)

She then noticed an envelope among the papers with her name on it. She opened it up and it was a letter from her dad.

Hey Precious,

It's daddy. I am so sorry because if you are reading this letter that means that daddy was unable to come home like he wanted too. I miss you and love you with all my heart; and one day we will be together again. You can count on that, and I will have so much of my love saved up for you, that I will be able to wrap you up in a blanket of it 30 million times over.

I left this money for you I know it might not be a lot depending on when you get this; but use it to make you love of music dream come true. You know in my heart I always wanted you to sing! So I hope this money will help your music career take a huge leap forward. Remember baby I will see you soon. I can't wait; heaven will be too quiet because it will be missing your angelic voice.

Love always and forever,

Daddy

Chloe just cried silently about the thought of never being able to sing well again. After about an hour or so Chloe made up her mind; she was going to use the money to go college and then business school. She was going to start her own record company and help at least part of her dream and her father's dream come true.

**XXXX**

**6 Years Ago**

Although Chloe had no family members to attend her graduation it did not take away from the fact that she had done it. She worked hard and got through college and business school; after taking a few pictures with other classmates Chloe went back to her apartment to change.

She did not really want to be around anyone but she did feel like she and her dad would have gone out to celebrate (if he were alive). So she used her computer and picked the first club the came up on her search engine; Catalina Jazz Club Bar and Grill.

**XXXX**

**6 Years Ago**

Mercedes joined Joe's band and they had fun playing around at first during rehearsals; the thing is though, that Mercedes brought a definite sound to the band that not every member of the band could continue to relate too.

After a while George started missing rehearsals and complaining that they were moving away from their Indy sound. Eventually, he left all together. Joe had found a true paying gig for them at a club but David felt that being required to be there every week was too much like real work and it took the fun out of it for him; besides he too like George thought that Joe was starting to sellout by only moving toward music that could showcase the voice of Ms. Mercedes Jones. Now there were only three of them.

On the night of their performance Vicky (the keyboardist) felt that the vibe of the club was all wrong and it had taken her too long to get into the right headspace to damage it now; so she left.

Mercy felt terrible and begged Joe to reconsider her staying with the group and asking the other members to come back instead; and forgive her for becoming such a detriment to his band. Joe answered.

**Joe:** Don't worry, that's the way bands are, they are not my first band members and they won't be my last; it is the nature of the business. The pieces just have to fit and you and I fit; do remember that I told you that you have to love music?

**Mercedes:** Yes.

**Joe:** Well you also have to be a professional and they were not professional. Are you still willing to do this with me? The show must go on!

**Mercy:** Of course, the show must go on!

So they decided what song they could perform, just the two of them, and then performed that night at the Catalina Jazz Club.

**XXXX**

Chloe sat at the bar of the Catalina and ordered a Mojito. A fair amount of nice looking men were in the place but she got distracted by a guitar which was starting to play and a woman who started singing.

**Music Starts and Mercedes began to sing:**

_Sometimes it amazes me_

_How strong the power of love can be_

_Sometimes you just take my breath away oooh woah_

_You watch my love grow like a child; sometimes gentle and sometimes wild._

_Oooh, sometimes you just take my breath away._

_Say it's too good to slip by and it's too good to loose; it's too good to be there just to use._

_I'm going to stand on a mountaintop and tell the news that you take my breath away._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh say yes._

_Your beauty is there in all I see_

_And when I feel your eyes on me _

_Oooh don't you know you just take my, take my, breath away._

_Yes, say my life is yours; my heart will be, singing for you eternally._

_Oh, say don't you know, don't you know you just oh you take my breath away_

_Say it's too good to slip by and it's too good to loose; it's too good to be there just to use._

_I'm going to stand on a mountaintop and tell the news that you take my breath away._

_Ahh ooh umm umm_

_Sometimes it amazes me how strong the power of love can be _

_Oooh don't you know you just take my, do you know you take my breath away yes_

_Say my life is yours oh my heart will be singing for you eternally say yes_

_Don't you know, don't you know you just take my breath away._

_Say it's too good to slip by its too good to loose it's too good to be there just to use._

_I'm gonna stand on a mountaintop and tell the news that you take my breath away_

_Uhmm umm_

The club was completely silent they were awestruck; Joe and Mercedes were a little apprehensive until a roar came from the crowd full of enthusiasm and support, the clapping and cheering became so loud and thunderous Mercedes had felt as if the room itself had shook.

Chloe turned around to the bartender and asked for a second drink.

**Chloe:** Hurry, she said I'm celebrating I just graduated and I just found my first act!

Later that evening Chloe invited Joe and Mercedes to a table and asked them if they would like to sign up with her and her newly beginning record label C.C. Records.

She had some great ideas for plans and marketing; some real cutting edge stuff.

She admitted to them that she couldn't pay them a whole lot of money up front but she would give them a percentage on the back end for sales and she was using money left from her dad to get it started.

Joe and Mercedes both agreed and Chloe said she would write up a contract for them to read and sign in a few days. Then they drank a toast to their new partnership. While they were getting to know each other a little better a drink was sent to the table for Mercedes along with a note which read.

**I really liked your song; will you allow me to take you out to dinner? – S.**

Mercy looked around quickly trying to find out who sent it; when the waiter pointed to the person who had done so, she tried to hide her disappointment- it was not Sam.

The man walked over to the table and said.

**Man:** Hello, my name Shane Tinsley may I call you for dinner tomorrow?

Joe nudged Mercedes leg under the table and gave her a knowing sideways glance. While Chloe asked.

**Chloe:** Are you a new fan? Because, if you are be sure to be on the lookout for her music on the newly formed C.C. Records label.

Mercedes thought to herself that it would be terribly wrong for her to judge him by appearances alone; she did not want that done to her.

He was a big guy he looked about 6'3" tall and about 310lbs give or take and he was a black male. He was well groomed and he was dressed in a black T-shirt with dark washed jeans and black shoes and a leather jacket.

**Mercedes:** Would you like to join us? Thank you for the drink I really appreciate it.

As the night wore on she found out that he was a Los Angeles Department of Transportation worker (LADOT for short). He was a bus driver but he also did some moonlighting at night as a bouncer for a club; but when it was his day off from that he would come to this club because it was a better crowd of people and he preferred this type of music.

**Shane:** You sang that song really wonderfully. Were you thinking of someone in particular?

Of course she was she was thinking of Sam but she had to stop loving him now, he was with someone named Ceejay; so she had to move on too.

**Mercedes:** Well, we pull everything from past experiences to help with our performances; but no one now.

**Shane:** Oh, that's good to know I thought perhaps (and he pointed under the table towards Joe who was talking business with Chloe).

**Mercedes:** Oh, no we are just good friends.

**Shane:** Oh. (He smiled) So you never answered my question. Can I call you for dinner tomorrow?

**Mercedes:** Thank you that would be nice. She said.

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Shane had been dating for about 5 months when she started to feel the pressure from him for her to sleep with him. Mercedes did not want to lead him on but she just did not really like him in that way. (She often wondered if maybe Sam had felt the same way about her and her body) But honestly it wasn't just that; her career was finally just taking off and he kept making plans for them which had never mentioned any sign of her career, not anywhere.

He was looking for a homemaker not a singer; the only reason they had been together even this long was because she really didn't have to spend that much time with him. She was always traveling for work and he worked driving a bus for the city of Los Angeles; which afforded him very little flexibility if any, which she kind of loved.

Now she realized that all of the touring that was going to be required of her; made being involved in a relationship not the wisest thing to do after all; so she decided to talk to Shane about it. Mercedes invited Shane to come to her apartment for dinner; once dinner was completed she invited him into her living room for some coffee and conversation. Shane on the other hand took this as an invitation to begin to attempt to molest Mercedes.

**Mercy:** Shane, I'm afraid we have to reconsider the situation that we are in.

Shane who had been kissing her neck and grabbing at her thighs; was barely listening to her.

**Shane:** What?

Mercedes pushing him off of her and moving to the other end of the sofa.

**Mercedes: **Stop Shane I am just not attracted to you in that way. I think that we should stop seeing each other.

**Shane:** C'mon baby stop playin'. He said. (Trying to move closer to her and grab her again)

**Mercedes:** I am not playing; I am serious. This is not going to work; not for me and especially not for you.

**Shane:** What are you talking about? Besides you act like you are out of my league or something who ever told you that? We are doing fine!

**Mercedes:** That's because now I am hardly here! (She said louder than she had planned too)

**Shane:** So we can change that; I can put in a good word for you with the bus company.

**Mercedes:** Did you truly just say that out loud! Oh hell to the no! This just proves that you don't know me at all. I've worked too hard to become a good singer to give it up to be what? A bus driver?!

**Shane:** What's wrong with being a bus driver? You too good for it?!

**Mercedes:** Nothing is wrong with it for you but just not for me!

**Shane:** So you are not just breaking up with me, but you are insulting me, and how I make my living?

**Mercedes:** That is not what I am saying. What I am saying; is that it is over. Now if you are hearing anything from this conversation other than that; you only need to leave my apartment to stop hearing it. Good-bye Shane!

Shane picked up his coat and walked out slamming the door behind him. It made the room shake so much that a small picture frame sitting on her bookshelf fell on to the floor and broke; it was a picture of her and Sam.

Mercedes locked the door cleaned up the mess and turned off the lights. She was visibility shaken, she did not expect this discussion to be that difficult, and so she thinks to herself.

Mercy: (Thinking) Obviously, this romance stuff is just not for me. She said as she headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

**Author's notes: Please Review! Thanks Anna.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Two in one day, not bad. Thank goodness for a slow work day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 11

Sam called Mercedes and told her about the phone message in her room; without divulging its actual contents. He then told her to contact Joe & Chloe and have them meet her at his place. She could check any letter on his desk to give them the address. He would be making a stop before joining her but he was sending the police there right now to be with her.

Mercedes understood what needed to be done and so she contacted Joe & Chloe and they said they would meet her at Sam's.

Sam told the police that they should speak to the manager Mr. Figgins downstairs and then he gave them the address to his home. Once that was done; Sam started to make some calls on his cell phone.

The first was to his publisher Craig and he told him if he wanted to meet up about the book cover and the model then get her there a.s.a.p. or otherwise he would be out of town indefinitely.

Then, he called his mother telling her to expect guests at the house for about a week maybe more.

The next call was to his sister Stacey telling her that he would be going to the ranch so she should come too.

Stevie received a similar phone call stating the same thing.

Lastly, Sam made a call to Mercedes mother and father.

**XXXX**

Sam walks into his publisher Craig's office within forty minutes of his phone call.

**Craig:** Hey Sam, What's the rush man. I didn't see any travel plans on your itinerary this month.

**Sam:** I have some personal business to attend to. You can reach me by my cell if you need me.

Sam gave his approval for the cover art and then sat waiting for the model to show up. Craig took this time to tell Sam some good news.

**Craig:** Sam I received a call from Hollywood today and they want to option "The Realm Within"; we are talking movie rights here Sam this is the big leagues. The option will be for 5 years.

**Sam:** That's great news!

**Craig:** Want some more great news if you pick this model she does some acting too and she will have first pick at reading for the part due brand loyalty. People like to have a personal from book cover, to movie, to TV. show; continuity is key.

**Sam:** If she fits the part and can truly act I will have no problem with that.

Sam kept checking his watch he didn't want this to drag out he had other things he needed to attend to.

**Sam:** I am going to leave.

Just then Craig's secretary buzzed in- she's arrived Mr. Bryant.

**Craig:** Just a minute Sam she's here.

**Craig:** Sam, please meet Catherine Jessica White.

Sam takes one look and immediately becomes angry.

**Ceejay:** Hello Sam.

**Sam:** (Speaking to Craig) The answer is NO!

**Craig:** But…

**Ceejay:** Are you not going to hear me out?

**Craig:** Do you two know each other?

**Sam:** Yes, I do know her and she is racist and will never represent me or any of my book franchises. I'm leaving. We'll deal with this matter when I get back.

Sam makes a swift and curt exit and slams the door behind him; he then heads back to his home.

**XXXX**

Chloe and Joe arrive to meet Mercedes at Sam's apartment; still not understanding why they are there, with her concert only a few hours away. Chloe walks in talking on her cell phone.

**Chloe:** Yes, Yes, that's right have it up and running no later than 6pm. (She hangs up the phone) That's what we were missing a smoke machine but not anymore. The smoke machine and the lights it will be very classy. Mercy seriously you are still rockin those clothes; this Sam guy must be putting a hurtin on you these last few days; he won't even let you leave to change clothes- sexy! I ain't mad! But we have to get out of here we have got hair and makeup and we have to sneak you into the venue well before the ticketholders arrive. We cannot have them see you walk in that will ruin everything.

**Mercy:** Chloe we can't leave yet.

**Chloe:** Why?

**Mercy:** Because the police are on their way over right now and…

**Chloe:** What?

**Mercy:** You don't know this but I have received a threatening note at the hotel, as well as a message to my phone in my room.

**Joe:** Are you serious? How could that have happened? No one was supposed to even know that you were in town.

All of a sudden the room started to close in on Chloe. She felt her palms get sweaty and her pulse started to race.

The door bell rang.

**Mercedes:** I'll get it.

Chloe started pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

**Chloe:** No, no, no, no.

At this point the room started to spin and when Mercedes brought the police into the living room.

**Joe:** Chloe? Are you okay?

Chloe passes out.

A few minutes later Chloe awoke to find Joe giving her a sip of cold water and Mercedes putting a cool compress on her head.

**Police officer:** Ms. Chambers? Can you hear me? Ms. Chambers?

Chloe jumped back immediately and pushed herself further into the corner of the sofa.

**Police officer:** Ms. Chambers do you require medical attention?

**Chloe:** No I am fine. Really I am fine; just not running on a lot of sleep these days, business you know.

**Police officer:** I just need to ask all of you a few questions. How long ago did these threats start targeting Ms. Jones and why did no one do anything about it until this gentleman Sam Evans step into the picture.

**Joe:** It has been about 6 months but we are in an industry that these types of things happen all the time we really did not let it affect us. Ignorant people are everywhere you know.

**Police officer:** Dangerous people are everywhere too. Now Ms. Chambers surely you could understand that you were putting your client in danger by not seeking adequate protection?

**Chloe:** Mercedes is fine. We cannot allow people like these to change our habits, and routines either, or else that would be more dangerous. People would be using us as their puppets and we are not going to allow that. (Chloe was rubbing her sweaty palms together). Sir, I am sorry but we cannot stay. We have an engagement tonight that we are already committed to; we cannot break our commitment.

**Police officer:** Well, we are going to have some of our people there in uniform and plain clothes just to make sure things are going all right.

Sam enters the apartment carrying Mercedes luggage.

**Sam:** I think that would be a wonderful idea. I will expect to see you there.

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Sam sat in her dressing room waiting for her appearance she was to sing one song with Eric Bellinger and one on her own. They could hear the crowd and the music thumping through the walls. Sam could not take his eyes of Mercy, he thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen & she was strong too; all this time she had been performing with all this going on around her. She was wearing long flowing gold gown with points of white sheer lace flowing down from the bodice. Sam could not help but think how that dress would look so much better on the floor of this dressing room, but then there was a knock on the door.

**Stage manager:** Three minutes Ms. Jones!

Mercedes said a little prayer and then kissed Sam and told him to wait in the wings.

**Mercedes:** It would be nice to see you at my show rather than just hear that you were there. She said.

They walked to the Stage and out she went. The crowd went wild and the music started to play. She sang her first song with Eric and that went just fine. She walked into the wings and hugged and kissed Sam. Then Eric left the stage and she came back up to do her "Any other fool" number that brought Sam and her back together again. Sam then saw the smoke machine start to spray smoke across the stage and the flashing lights were moving from side to side; once she sang her last note the smoke machine let out the biggest plume of smoke for the night and the lights went out.

Then a shot rang out.

**Sam:** (Screamed) MERCY!

Author's note: Please Review! Thanks Anna.


	12. Chapter 12

After the Storm?

Chapter 12

**Television Reporter # 1:** "Good evening this is Terry Saunders of WTLW News we interrupt this program to bring you breaking news there has been shots fired this evening during a musical performance at the Starstruck Lounge." "Reports are still coming in as we turn to our reporter on the street Cheryl Richards." "What do you see going on Cheryl?"

**Cheryl Richards:** "Thank you Terry, Good evening everyone, whether anyone has been hurt is still yet to be determined; as for now it has been reported by bystanders on the street, and by their cell phone videos that there is pandemonium; the venue also seems to be filled with smoke, we are not sure if that was a part of the performance or if a small fire has broken out." "We are also getting reports of darkness and possible electrical issues."

**Television Reporter #1:** "Cheryl, do you believe that the fire may have been cause by the electrical issues?"

**Cheryl Richards:** "It is hard to tell." "What I can tell you is that people have been trying to run out of the venue with very little disregard for anyone else's safety." "Wait." "We are getting reports of ambulances approaching the venue – what?" "Yes, they are helping some people who have been trampled on the way out; but what we are waiting to hear is if anyone has actually been struck by a bullet or not." "I will continue to find out information and give you a complete update at the top of the hour."

**Television Reporter #1:** "Again, this is Terry Saunders of WTLW News we will return you to your regularly scheduled program and we will bring you the latest developments at 11pm" "Again, there has been shots fired at the Starstruck Lounge during a musical performance this evening- more news coming up at eleven."

**XXXX**

Sam rushed out onto the stage as best he could; the room was completely dark and all he heard was screaming and the thunderous sounds of people rushing and pushing over tables trying to escape.

Sam: MERCY! (He screamed, he also started coughing from all of the manufactured smoke that was now left unattended filling the room) MERCY!

Mercy: Sam? Sam? SAM?

Sam: ARE YOU HURT?

Before she could answer shots were fired again.

Both screamed

Mercy: SAM!

Sam: MERCY!

More screaming came from the venue and then there was moaning coming from the stage.

Sam: (Cough, Cough) MERCY! STAY DOWN! I AM COMING FOR YOU! (Cough, Cough).

Sam begins crawling along the ground on the stage, he can hear Mercedes crying and he can also hear moaning in the distance. Sam is now crazed with worry at this point. He keeps moving across the floor while reaching out his hand to find her.

Sam: Mercy? (He whispers) Can you hear me? Don't cry I am coming for you.

Mercedes cannot help the flood of tears that are now pouring down her face. Why is this happening to her? (She is thinking). What have I done so bad to deserve something like this? And poor Sam, how could she have invited him back into her life when this is what she has to offer him danger and turmoil?

Mercedes: (Praying) Oh dear God let him be all right. I will never forgive myself if he is hurt because of me. I am so sorry I should never have been this selfish, as to desire to have him back when I knew I could be putting the man I love at risk. Who does that? Please forgive me God. (Mercy continues to cry)

Suddenly, Mercedes feels someone grab her ankle. The screaming has died down and she assumed that was because most of the people made it outside. She tried to open her eyes and all she could see was a small light at the far right of the building it was an exit. She started to speak but before she could.

Sam: Mercy is that you?

Mercy: Yes,

Sam: I have you.

He said as he quickly crawled up and onto her body. He hugged and kissed her and then quickly asked.

Sam: Are you okay? Mercy? Are you hurt?

Mercy: (She started sobbing uncontrollably) No! Sam are you?

Sam: No! No! I'm fine.

A call came from deeper behind the stage.

Joe: Sam get her out of here!

Mercedes screamed.

Mercy: JOE! JOE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!

Joe: I'm fine but we have got to get out of here.

Sam grabbed Mercy and helped her up as the air started to dissipate from the smoke; you could hear a police radio in the distance.

Police radio: Report to rear of stage! Officer down! Officer down!

Sam quickly took Mercedes and ran toward the open door in the back of the building with Joe following quickly behind them. Once outside they were engulfed by the crowd of people who were also trying to push themselves to safety. The shuffle and struggle to keep together was almost unbearable; especially due to the lack of oxygen they had just encountered and the blinding of the lights from the ambulances and streetlights outside.

Suddenly Mercedes was almost knocked off her feet when she turned to see who it was; Sam had already started to yell.

Sam: HEY BE CAREFUL!

As Mercy turned around she looked right into the eyes of Shane.

Mercy: OH! SHANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Sam: Do you know this guy?

He said as he led her to a street corner.

Shane never spoke he just stared at her and then turned and walked away.

Mercedes did not know what to do. Why was he here? (She thought)

Sam: Mercy? Did you know that guy?

Mercy: Yes, he is from L.A. but I have no idea why he would be here.

Sam immediately told Joe to walk Mercy to one of the ambulances while he was going to follow this guy to see where he was going.

Mercy: Sam no don't!

Sam: Mercy it will be fine don't worry. Joe please! I will be right there, make sure she gets checked out.

Sam then races through the crowd to try to find the man who had just bumped into Mercy. Before long he spots him moving through the crowd and he was heading further toward downtown. Sam tried to flag down a police officer to help point him out, but right before he could get his attention another person stepped in front of him; it was Ceejay.

Sam: What are you doing here?

Ceejay: I have been following you all afternoon.

Sam: What?

Ceejay: I did not think it was fair the way that you treated me today and I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you about it. But then I saw you with HER! You still haven't changed one bit! Tell me how you found a way to meet that ni**erette and have her actually leave your home! Have you truly sunk so low in my absence? She must think she has it all now; but it can be taken away from her as quickly as she's gotten it. I can make sure of that!

Sam: Ceejay, (Sam said inhaling and exhaling) before I kill you, GET OUT OF MY FACE! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, OR COME ANYWHERE NEAR MY HOME; AND IF YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY FUTURE WIFE LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE BLACKBALLED IN EVERY MODELING GIG AND AUDITION YOU EVER ATTEMPT AGAIN!

Then it came to him, wait "taken away"? Would she actually harm Mercedes?

Sam: Hey officer! Come over here right now! (Sam said as he grabbed her arm)

Ceejay: What are you doing?

Police officer: Yes, Mr. Evans!

Sam: I think you need to question this woman she has had a problem with Ms. Jones for years; she is a racist, jealous and she just threatened her; right in my presence.

Police officer: Miss, I think we need to have a word.

Ceejay: No, I don't have to come anywhere with you! She said struggling to get out of Sam's grasp. She then pulled with all her might and dropped her purse on the ground and a gun fell out of it.

The police officer grabbed his handcuffs and handcuffed her immediately. He then used his handkerchief to pick up the gun and place it in an evidence bag.

Ceejay: Sam! Are you serious! Are you really going to keep her and let them take me!

What is wrong with you, she does not deserve this! Any of it! These things belong to us! Together! We could have had all of it! She can't be the heroine of your books or movies!

She said as the police officer was calling in for back-up.

Sam: Ceejay, Mercedes can be whatever she wants to be! You are wrong! She has always been the heroine of my books because she was always the heroine of my heart!

With that the police officer escorted Ceejay away and took her to the police station.

Sam went running back to the ambulances and started looking in each one to find Mercedes. After going to three of them he finally found her and Joe; Sam then jumped in.

Sam: Joe how is she?

Joe: Don't worry, we are fine. I am going to go try to find Chloe though.

Sam: Okay!

Mercy: Sam let them make sure that you are okay too! Are you sure you're okay?

Sam: I am even better than you think. We have found the person behind the threats and tonight's shooting and the police took them into custody.

Mercy: Really? Was it Shane?

She said; devastated by the thought that it could have come to that.

Sam: No, it was Ceejay.

Mercedes: Ceejay? Your ex-girlfriend?!

Sam: Yeah, wait? How did you know that?

Mercedes felt herself getting dizzy, lightheaded and pissed all at the same time.

Mercy: I saw a picture where you were together on Facebook years ago.

Sam: What picture?

Mercy: You were camping with her in the woods with a bunch of people.

Sam: That picture is fake; it must have been photo shopped all to hell because I have never, ever been camping with Ceejay. We barely dated for two months before I couldn't stand to be around her anymore.

Mercy: Yeah, but she was pretty. (Mercedes said sheepishly)

Sam: No she wasn't she was ugly as hell. If I weren't depressed all the time my roommate would not have even tried to fix me up.

Mercy: Depressed over what?

Sam: Loosing you of course! What else!

Mercy: So you really did not choose her?

Sam: The only person I have ever chosen was you! Quinn was hormones of a teenage boy and Santana was pay back; you were the only true relationship that I had in high school everything else is just a blur of stupidity. Don't you get it yet that you are the only person that really matters to me besides my family?

Mercy: I think I am starting to get it.

Sam: Really, a picture of us camping? That should show you how truly delusional she really was? But I am sorry that I brought her into your life like this.

Mercy: What do you mean?

Sam: She hated you because she knew even then that I loved you. I would have all your magazine articles and every photo shoot and she got jealous. Not to mention I found out she was a full on racist and I kicked her to the curb as soon as I found out. Had I known that beforehand I would not have even said hello.

At that Joe returned with Chloe. Sam told them that the woman who had been responsible for the threats and the gunfire had been caught. Chloe was thrilled to hear it and Joe hugged Mercedes.

Chloe: Would anyone like a drink to celebrate?

Joe: I think I will take you up on that Chlo.

Mercedes looked at Sam and he knew instantly what her answer was.

Sam: I think we are just going to go home now and rest up. Chloe I need to ask a favor of you, and you too Joe.

Chloe: What is it?

Sam: I would like it very much if you would cancel Mercedes Atlanta trip. I would like to take her home with me to Nashville for awhile. I really think she could use some R&R.

Joe looked at Chloe and gave her a death stare.

Chloe: Fine, take as much time as you need. Joe and I can look into some more acts for the label. Isn't that right? Joe.

Joe: Yes, Chloe.

Sam then allowed the EMT's check him out and once he got a clean bill of health he was allowed to leave. He then took Mercedes back home and kept her close to him all night long.

**Authors' note: Most of you guys already had an idea of who did it! But thank you for taking this journey anyway. Next Samcedes and their families!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I forgot my disclaimer's last time, Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own "I Only Have Eyes for You" by the Flamingos.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 13

After driving for about six and a half hours; Sam and Mercedes arrived at his family's ranch. Mercedes had never seen anything so spacious and beautiful. The area was rife with trees and the sprawling green grass was the most therapeutic thing she had ever seen. In the distance she saw horses grazing in a pen, and with the sparkling light of the sun shining through the treetops; it looked as if it were something out of a picture postcard. Mercedes had no doubt that she could get the rest that she needed; she would be lulled to sleep by the sound of the babbling brook in the distance which added just enough mist in the air to bring alive the smell of the cherry blossom trees.

Sam's mother came running out of the ranch style home which was sitting off of the driveway. She ran past Sam and began to completely engulf Mercedes in a hug.

**Sarah Evans:** Oh my God! I am so glad you are alright? When we heard on the news that you had been performing at the Starstruck Lounge last night, I was out of my mind with worry.

**Sam:** Nice to see you too Mom! (Sam said as he took the luggage from the car)

**Sarah:** Yes, Sam. Are you alright too?

She said while never letting go of Mercedes but casually looking over one shoulder to acknowledge his presence.

**Sam:** Yes, thank you I am fine.

**Mercedes:** Oh, Ms. Evans it is sooo good to see you again. (She smiled) Thank you so much for letting me come and stay at your home; this is place is really beautiful.

**Sarah:** You know you never need an invite Mercedes. I have missed you so much you know that you are part of the family. You should have called more! (She spoke as she began to lead Mercedes down the driveway and into the house.

Once they entered the home there was then a thunderous rumbling of feet running down the stairs and then they were up and in the air landing about five feet from Mercedes. Shaun Evans who had just leap over the banister grabbed Mercedes and swung her around and around.

**Shaun:** Cedes! Where you been gal! You know I missed you! (Still spinning her around)

**Mercedes:** (Laughing) Mr. Evans stop you are going to hurt yourself!

**Shaun:** Are you callin' me old gal! You're lucky I love you so much or I might have been insulted. (He says as he finally rests her down on the ground).

**Sarah:** I keep telling him that he is not a spring chicken anymore! And now that you are here, to keep up appearances, he will never listen.

**Sam:** Dad, you have your own woman. Why are you grabbing on my girl?

**Shaun:** Your girl? Son, if you were man enough to hang on to this little fillet! I will eat my hat with salt and pepper. (Shaun says as he walks over too his son and gives him a strong hug)

Sara then approaches Sam and hugs him afterward.

**Sara:** It's good to see you too Sam; you look thin!

**Sam:** Mom I'm fine; as matter of fact I am the best that I have been in a very long time. (He said as he looks at Mercy)

**Sarah:** Well I am glad to hear it!

Then she turned and gave Mercedes a wink.

**Sarah:** Take the bags to upstairs. Mercedes by the way I have a surprise for you out in the back yard. Go through those doors on your left and it is the first door on your right after the bathroom.

**Mercedes:** You really didn't have to go to any trouble Ms. Evans. Just inviting me here is enough.

**Sarah:** I would like to take the credit for this surprise but I can't; this one was all Sam.

**Sam:** Go ahead I will meet you out there once the bags are put upstairs. (Sam goes upstairs)

**Mercedes:** Mr. & Ms. Evans aren't you going to come with me?

**Shaun:** Well I would love too little lady!

**Sarah:** But he won't because he has some potatoes to peel to help me with the potato salad for dinner; and if he is as young as he says then he will be able to lift that bag of potatoes.

**Shaun:** I lift you up every once in a while don't I dear?

He said as he quickly kissed Mercedes on the cheek and ran in the direction of the kitchen. (Laughing)

**Sarah:** Shaun Evans I am going to get you. (And off she went giving chase)

Mercedes proceeded to follow the directions as it was told to her and walked out into what she could only call an enchanted garden. There were flowers everywhere and a large tent was placed in the middle of the paving stones. A grill pit was off to the far right with another set of paving stones which were designed in the shape of a rectangle; and then on each corner the paving stones extended in to four different pathways which lead into its own row of trees. She had hoped to be able to explore each path in the time that she was here. This place was just breathtaking it was straight out of a fantasy land. _She thought to herself. _ But then her fantasy became even better because walking toward her from one of those paths were her parents.

**Mercedes:** MOM! DAD! She yelled and then ran toward her parents.

Karen and William Jones who were holding hands when they saw Mercedes came running toward their daughter.

**Karen:** Oh, thank you Jesus! I know they said you were alright but I would not believe it until I saw it with my own eyes!

**William:** Baby Girl! (He said as they all hugged each other).

Mercedes simply cried for a while in their arms. No one spoke but she just held on to them. Sam had entered into the backyard but watching them in their embrace decided to let it be for awhile. Upon his return from the backyard he accompanied his own parents in the kitchen.

**Sam:** Mom & Dad do you need any help with anything?

**Sarah:** I thought you were going to share your surprise with Mercedes?

**Sam:** I wanted to give them a little time to themselves; I am not sure how long it has been since they have seen each other and Mercedes has been through quite a lot over the last six months.

**Shaun:** I am really glad that she is alright; I was really worried when I heard about what happened. Did they find out who would do such a thing?

**Sam:** Dad, it was someone who knew me from college and was jealous of my love for her even then.

**Sarah:** You actually knew the person who would do something like this?

**Sam:** Mom, I am ashamed to say I even dated her for two months. Mom, she was a racist and when I found out I was horrified. I felt like I betrayed Mercy by even knowing her; it was crazy. She was crazy, and she had this horrific overinflated ego.

**Shaun:** How could you have chosen someone like her?

**Sam:** I didn't really; besides, you know who my choice is.

**Sarah:** Yes, I believe we do.

**Shaun:** Did you hear from your brother or sister?

**Sam:** I only left a message with them but I believe we will see them.

**Stevie:** See who?

He said as he walked in followed by his four year old daughter Cindy and his Sister Stacey.

**Cindy:** Grandma!

**Stacey:** Mom! Dad!

The Evans family spent the next few minutes hugging and judging each other on their clothes and hairstyles. Fussing about how long it has been since everyone had been together now that they had grown. There was a lot of picking up of Cindy and laughter when the Jones family accompanied them in the kitchen. Once more hugs and kisses were handed out; and when the smell of hot food started to waft through the home the family decided to eat dinner and share how much they were grateful to see each other again and have everyone together under one roof. After the family had dinner and they decided to discuss some good news.

Cindy shared how she was able to start pre-school soon, and Stacey discussed how her boutique had net sales which tripled since her last quarter. Karen and William Jones shared how they were so happy to finally be retired and take this time to be together and travel like they had always wanted to do when Mercedes was little. Shaun talked about his prize foal that birthed a colt and he was going to train him for racing. But Sam surprised them all telling them that while he was putting the bags away he had gotten a call from his publisher Craig who had just finalized the deal for his book to be optioned in Hollywood and he had just be given a 2 million dollar advance for writing the screenplay. Everyone laughed and cheered at how blessed they really had been, and what a really good year this could turn out to be. Sam's parents invited everyone into the backyard for coffee at dusk; they explained how it was the most beautiful sight this side of heaven.

As they found their way into the early night air Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it.

**Mercedes:** Sam that is wonderful news! You must be so excited and happy!

**Sam:** It was great to hear; but nothing made me more excited and happy then you walking into Stevie's bar that night.

**Mercedes:** Sam, I have something to tell you. It was not a coincidence that we met that night. I had been in town for days and I had missed you so much that I had been… (Holding her head down) kind of following you for awhile. _She said nervously._

**Sam:** You were following me? For how long?

**Mercedes:** About four days. _She squinted and titled her head and shrugged her shoulders to brace herself for whatever might be coming._

**Sam:** WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO APPROACH ME! (He yelled)

**Mercedes:** What? (She whispered looking around to see if the others had heard them)

**Sam:** Do you know how long I have been missing you? Why didn't you speak earlier! At least my excuse for not talking to you all those times I've been to your shows was that you're famous and no one can get near you!

**Mercedes:** Sam, didn't you know that you could always get near me?

**Sam:** I'll test you on that later. (He said raising his eyebrows and smirking his lopsided grin).

They continued outside and the night air let off a nice breeze along the edges of the trees and the swayed in the moonlight. They families had already been outside with music playing and dancing. They continued to laugh and enjoy each other's company. As the evening wore on and the parents started complaining about how the music that they knew when then young was much better than these days; that's when Stevie and Stacie excused themselves for bed and carried an already sleeping Chloe upstairs to their perspective bedrooms.

Once the Jones' excused themselves for the night and thanked the Evans again for allowing their family to join in this wonderful family gathering they excused themselves and went to bed. When Sam and Mercedes offered to help clean up Shaun and Sarah would not hear any of it; and instead told them to enjoy the music and the night air; they retreated with the glasses and coffee cups and went inside. Then Shaun came back and plopped in a CD, pressed play, and bid them goodnight.

Sam and Mercedes danced to the music in the still of the night air the music only accompanied by the rhythmic sounds of the brook and the crickets in the distance. The moon being the only light shining their way into their future then the music played a song which Sam remembered his parents listening to when he was younger.

Sam and Mercedes dance and sway to the music.

_My love must be a kind of blind love;_

_I can't see anyone but you._

_Are there stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright._

_Cause, I only have eyes for you, dear._

_The moon may be high._

_But I can't see a thing in the sky._

_I only have eyes for you._

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

_You are here and so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you._

As the music starts to fade; Sam speaks.

**Sam:** Marry Me (He said confidently)

**Mercy:** Oh, hell to the yeah! (She smiled)

Then the kissing began.

**Authors notes: Thanks for sticking it out with me everyone. There may be about two more chapters till the end. I hope you can stick it out until then. Please Review – Thanks Anna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Thank you for hanging in there I hope this chapter makes you think it paid off!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 14

**Two Weeks Ago.**

Shane Tinsley walks around Club Vodka in central city overlooking the crowd and making sure that no one is doing anything that should not be done. The music is loud and the crowd is thick; as Eric Bellinger sings as the live performer of the night; when the song finishes and the crowd is in an uproar of cheers and screams. Eric speaks backed only by a strong bass line that never ceases to play.

**Eric:** I want to thank you all for coming out here tonight! The party is live and the liquor is half priced ladies. Ha, Ha. We are gonna blow it up in here tonight because then I'm off to the middle ya'll. I am going to be performing in Lima, OH; in two weeks. Yeah, yeah, I know "Where Dat?" But don't mock ya'll; now people want to get they party on in the middle too! And since you are not going be there I can tell ya'll a little secret; I am gonna be performing with a little lady who's homegrown. You know from the neighborhood Mercedes Jones! Look for our new single and pay your duckets ya'll. SHHHH, but don't say nothing now ya'll it's a surprise. But enough about the party over there; where's the party over here!

The crowd went wild the music swelled again and he began to sing another song.

Shane could not believe his ears; Mercedes was performing with Eric in two weeks. He regretted that it did not end better between them. Actually he had hoped it hadn't ended at all.

**Shane:** What was her chief complaint? (He thought to himself) She did not get to see me enough; my schedule was too inflexible. He thought.

But he was going to change that, this time was going to be different.

**XXXX**

The next day Shane found out what venue Eric Bellinger was playing in Lima, OH and bought himself a ticket. He then went to his job at the bus company and requested two weeks off. He bought himself an airline ticket and took a trip to Lima. He was going to get Mercedes back; he was going to make her see reason, and recognize how they would be great together; them and the cocoa babies they could have. They could be a real family, and she would like working at the bus company because it had always treated him well.

**XXXX**

**Two Weeks Later.**

Things did not go the way that Shane had planned. First, when he stayed at the hotel in Lima; he spotted Mercedes coming in one evening but before he could say anything he saw that she was not alone a tall blonde man was with here. Then, he watched from a distance as she looked at what seemed to be a letter and then the guy became visibly upset, and walked out with her.

Shane followed behind with his rental car and saw her then go with him into a brownstone. He watched and waited and she never came back out. The next time he saw that same man coming out of a room of the hotel with Mercedes' bags. He recognized the tote bag that he had bought her as a gift for her first trip away singing. Then, there was the last time he saw him again, as Shane stood in a doorway of the Starstruck, and watched as he crawled across a stage to get to her. He watched them hug and kiss; and then, watched him lead her to safety.

He was too late; she was with someone else. As disturbing as it was to see them together; he had to follow once they got out he had to get close. The only problem was he got too close and when he was pushed from behind he bumped right into her. She looked at him in a moment; she looked at him but then that guy spoke. "Do you know this guy?" The worst part was that she didn't answer. I was just a guy she used to know, and did not even acknowledge; I just looked at her knowingly, did not speak, and just walked away. This had been a wasted trip.

**XXXX**

Sam lay in his bed at his family home thinking.

**Sam:** (Thinks to himself) Mercedes is down the hall. I know I should be sleeping; but who could sleep? Mercedes is down the hall! She said yes! She said yes! This is just great; I wonder if she wants a big wedding? I've never asked her about a big wedding? Who am I kidding with are two families together its big enough! It's big enough. It's big enough. I wonder if she would. Why wouldn't she? It's perfect! It will be absolutely perfect! Stacey! I've got to get to Stacey and Mom; she has grandma's ring. I'll need that by morning. License how long should that take? It really can be done. You need to be sleeping. Why? I'm planning! I'm getting married! I'm getting married! Today!

**XXXX**

That morning Sam grabbed his sister Stacey as soon as the sun came up; he had a favor to ask, and he was determined to put his plan into practice. By five minutes after the sun had come up he had already talked to his mother about giving him his grandmother's ring.

Now, it was just a license that was needed and the minister. Sam figured it would be rude to call the minister at ten minutes after sunrise. So he waited until it was twenty minutes after sunrise and placed the call. Once the groggy minister consented to come perform the ceremony; Sam had decided to then let Mercedes in on the plan.

**Mercedes:** Sam, how can we?

**Sam:** Because I am a genius in love that's how. My sister is getting you a dress from her boutique and we are going to get the license today. All of our family is here and this makes it the perfect time. I love you Mercy and I don't want to wait not a minute longer than I have too, we have already wasted ten years.

**Mercedes:** You are right Sam, let's do it!

Sam only needed to hear that once; and then they were both out of the door and on the way to the county clerk's office.

**XXXX**

**Police officer: **You need to sign off on this confession!

**Ceejay:** Not with it written they way that it is written. I told you already, I have not been sending that ni**erette notes for the last six months! Why would I waste my time! I had one note that I gave to the bartender to drop off at the desk; and I never made any call either! I told him to do me a favor while I went to the ladies room and he was simple enough to do it; without question. You can get a man to do anything who wants to get laid; but that is it! I will sign a confession for what I did; but not for what I didn't do!

**Police officer:** So you confess to the harassment, a hate crime, and attempted murder, & assault on a police officer, but you are not confessing to long term harassment or a phone call?

**Ceejay:** I only made up that note once I heard she was in town from that Chloe person. I wanted to scare her but how would I get all those other notes too her? Or call her? Who would want to talk to her? Why would I bother, I have a life.

**Police Officer: **Fine, but that means that someone else is still out there.

**XXXX**

**25 Years Ago**

Ralph stands in his hallway and a man who is trying to get something from him is begging him. 10 year old Chloe is sitting on the stairs watching this interaction. It is always the same, she thinks. People come to Ralph and they give him lots of money and he argues with them; they are practically crying, some of them really are crying. Whatever Ralph seems to want Ralph seems to get.

The man then thanks Ralph and scurries out of the room and leaves, not getting anything he asked for but giving Ralph everything he wants.

Ralph breaks out into laughter.

**Ralph:** Did you see that baby girl! Are you paying attention like I told you? That is how you play the game. That is called being successful in business.

He teaches her this lesson everyday; if you want something done right, make them afraid of you.

**Ralph:** A person living in fear will not overstep their bounds. Did you see him do whatever I say, whenever I said it? Do you know why? Because I provide him with protection, he is so blinded by fear that he doesn't even know that I am one who is making him afraid! No instead he sees me - I am his friend, his confidant, his helper in his time of need. You know what that means right Chloe?

**Chloe:** It means that he trusts you and does whatever you say.

**Ralph:** A successful business means there is only one boss, and no contradictions; you have to learn to keep people in line. Once, you can do that you will start having this to show for it.

Ralph walked Chloe to a room in her own basement that she had not been in since her real father had gone; she never forgot what she saw even though she never saw it again. There were people counting stacks and stacks of cash; no matter how much they seemed to count there was always more.

**Ralph:** How are you a success Chloe?

**Chloe:** Make them afraid. There is only one boss, and no contradictions.

**Ralph:** And remember no cops!

**Chloe:** No cops.

**XXXX**

**Seven Years Ago.**

Later that evening, Chloe invited Joe and Mercedes to a table and asked them if they would like to sign up with her and her newly beginning record label C.C. Records.

She had some _great ideas for plans_ and marketing; _some real cutting edge stuff_.

**XXXX**

**Two Days Ago**

Norma is speaking on the phone with Chloe.

**Norma:** No! This is not Mercedes! It's your mom. Why do you sound like that? What's wrong? Don't blow this opportunity! Someone like you doesn't get this kind of opportunity _to succeed like Ralph did_. Where's my money for sending these letters? $400.00; When do you want me to make that phone call to Mercedes? Then it is $200.00 extra by tomorrow. You're not singing tomorrow. It's not like you have any talent. The money by tomorrow; or else there is no call! You heard me! I'm not playing! $600.00!

**XXXX**

**Yesterday**

**Mercy: **Chloe we can't leave yet.

**Chloe:** Why?

**Mercy:** Because the police are on their way over right now and…

**Chloe:** What?

**Mercy:** You don't know this but I have received a threatening note at the hotel, as well as message to my phone in my room.

**Joe:** Are you serious? How could that have happened? No one was supposed to even know that you were in town.

**All of a sudden the room started to close in on Chloe.** **She felt her palms get sweaty and her pulse started to race.**

The door bell rang.

**Mercedes:** I'll get it.

Chloe started pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

**Chloe:** No, no, no, no.

At this point the room started to spin and when Mercedes brought the police into the living room.

**Joe:** Chloe? Are you okay?

Chloe passes out.

….

**Police officer:** Dangerous people are everywhere too.

**XXXX**

Sam Evans cannot wait when he is reunited with his family to explain the fact that a wedding is about to take place today. Once told, The Evans' and Jones' then begin setting up preparations in the garden under the tent. Flowers are being placed at a homemade altar; and flower petals are strewn all over the ground of one of the paths leading in from the trees. Folding chairs are placed on either side for the bride's family and the groom's; but because they all already feel like family; instead they place the chairs in a circle around the entire altar so everyone has an equal connection to the bride and groom.

In Sam's room Sam is fussing with his tie while Stevie is working on a speech and trying to find the right pocket to keep the ring; when Sam receives a phone call.

Sam answers the phone.

**Sam:** Sam Evans

**Police officer Johnson:** This is Officer Johnson Mr. Evans. I am sorry to disturb you but we need to talk.

**Sam:** Well, this is kind of a bad time can I touch base with you in a few days?

**P.O. Johnson:** This will only take a moment sir, and it is very important.

**Sam:** What is?

**P.O. Johnson:** Ms. White has confessed only to one letter and the shooting but not the series of letters or the phone call.

**Sam:** What does that mean? Do you believe her?

**P.O. Johnson:** Why would you confess to some but not all sir; it doesn't make sense. So I did a trace on the phone number which made the call and that number matches a number that Joe, was that his name Joe?

**Sam:** Yes, Joe.

**P.O. Johnson:** Joe gave us the cell phone numbers of all who were involved in Ms. Jones' life; and the traced number matches a number of a call made to one of the cell phones of those close to Ms. Jones. The number sir was also on Ms. Chambers' phone.

**Author's note: Some of you may have seen this coming but some may not have and if you didn't GOOD! – That makes for a good read! Unfortunately, Chloe learned things from both of her father's that she just could not seem to unlearn. Please review! Thanks Anna.**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: Hi, everyone this is a long chapter but it is the last one; so please be forgiving. Thank you all for continuing with me to the end it meant everything to me and if you read my notes on the bottom you will know why. Please forgive any mistakes. I've been staring at this for a while. This chapter is for rated M for Mature.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I also do not own "Saving the Best for Last" by Vanessa Williams; "I'm Lost Without You" by Bee Bee & Cee Cee Winans; "Overjoyed" by Stevie Wonder; "In the Heat of Heat" by Patti Austin; "Making Love in the Rain" by Herb Alpert and Janet Jackson; and "I Will Always Love You" by Freddie Just.**

After the Storm?

Chapter 15

**Sam:** Chloe never mentioned anything about receiving threatening phone calls herself.

**P.O. Johnson:** No sir, she hasn't we believe she was behind it or at least involved.

Sam's anger rose in him like lava through a volcano.

**Sam:** Officer Johnson, I need you to please call Joe; and tell him everything that you have told me. Then request him to call Chloe and have her meet him somewhere; when she arrives, be there to pick her up and take her into custody. Ms. Jones and I are about to get married today and I am not letting anything ruin that! Please keep her there and get to the bottom of this because I want to keep my wife safe.

**P.O. Johnson:** We will take care of it Mr. Evans; we just wanted to keep you abreast of the situation.

**Sam:** Thank you Officer. (Sam hung up the phone)

Sam then asked Stevie to give him a minute in the room alone.

Sam paced back and forth, he was thinking but most of all he was praying.

**Sam:** Lord, Jesus. (He thought) How could someone so harmful be so close to my Mercy for that long! Keep me from killing her Lord! I thank you for revealing this thing before she really harmed her; but what am I going to do? How am I going to tell her that the person she believed to have helped her dream come true; was the same one who was threatening her too! And why? Why would Chloe do that? I know she was weird and seemingly a drunk but what is this truly all about? Will you ever really let us know? Help the police to get to the bottom of this please. I just got Mercy back and I can't lose her now; because this Chloe woman is dangerous. Please give me the words to say to Mercy and the right timing too. I don't want this to ruin our wedding day or our honeymoon; and I know you know what I mean; in Jesus name, Amen.

Then Sam spoke to himself out loud.

**Sam:** Calm down Evans, keep it together, be happy because in fifteen minutes you are

going to go out there and marry the woman you love!

**XXXX**

**Eight Months Ago**

**Mercedes:** Oh, I wish Sam was here; he loved it when we sang karaoke at breadsticks he would love this place.

**Chloe:** Sam? Really? Again? He is all you ever talk about! (Chloe said while drinking Sex on the Beach).

**Mercedes:** What can I say, I miss him so much Chloe. He was so handsome, good looking, oh hell he was sexy wasn't he! The kind of sexy you are too afraid to think about in high school for fear that you will let your guard down and wind up pregnant and become an ABC afterschool special or a reality show about teenage moms. But he was sexy as hell! (Mercedes confessed over her Strawberry Daiquiri)

Chloe goes up to perform and sings "The sun will come out tomorrow". Her voice is horse and she is off key. She receives heckling comments from the people who are in the place. She returns to sit with Mercedes.

Mercedes now fully buzzed from her third drink tries to comfort Chloe.

**Mercedes:** Don't worry Chloe that is why you handle the business end of things not everyone was born to be a singer.

Mercedes did not know that her comment did not have the desired effect of comfort on

Chloe that she had hoped; instead Chloe began to despise her.

**XXXX**

**Seven and A Half Months Ago**

**Richard:** Chloe, I cannot make myself any clearer. You are not using the best practices when it comes to your business; financially you are living too close to the edge.

**Chloe:** What are you talking about we make a lot of money?

**Richard:** Mercedes and Joe have a lot of money because they are not hemorrhaging money the way you are. You all share the receipts you receive from sales and tour dates; but you are the only one shelling out the money for production costs and marketing, that is all on you; _and as your accountant_, all I am telling you is that; that is a lot of money. I also have on the books, all the money that you spend in bars almost every night Chloe, now far be it from me to tell you how to live your life, but it is an excessive habit. Not to mention the reoccurring charges to that rehabilitation center that you keep paying month after month. Let me just say that you better keep Mercedes and Joe happy or else you could be ruined financially.

**XXXX**

**Seven Months Ago**

**Joe:** Are you really starting to be that unhappy Mercedes?

**Mercedes:** I think I am just that lonely Joe. He is all I can think about; when we were in school we wanted these dreams for each other, and now that we both have them for me – it feels so empty without sharing it with Sam.

**Joe:** Mercy, you know I love you and only want to see you happy. If you know this is not the kind of life that you want to live anymore without Sam; you should know that you don't have to worry about me standing in your way. We have had a good run, remember I love what I do famous or not. Go, make yourself happy and try to find him. You have my blessing.

Joe and Mercedes hugged each other not realizing that Chloe was nearby hearing the entire conversation.

**Chloe:** Not the right answers Joe. (She whispers to herself)

She then goes to her hotel room and calls her mother.

**Chloe:** Norma, I have something I need you to start doing for me; as Ralph used to say my people are starting to get out of line and I need a way for them to get back in straight.

**Norma:** What do you want me to do? But you know it is going to cost you.

**Chloe:** Did I doubt mom? While you have all that time in that place, I want you to start making some threatening letters for Mercedes. First I'll get them to Joe; maybe it will spark a protective vibe to keep her close to him. She is talking about leaving mom and I can't have that. We can't afford that if you know what I mean.

**Norma:** I want a hundred dollars a letter, but understand, I can make a lot of letters.

**Chloe:** I'll need a lot of letters Mom! But I understand completely.

**Norma:** Wow, Chloe you might become a successful business person after all! I'm in.

**XXXX**

**Six Months Ago**

**Chloe:** What's wrong with you?

Chloe said as she walked into Mercedes hotel room in Vegas.

**Mercedes:** I just finished reading Sam's book and it was simply beautiful Chloe. He's a published author now. I miss him so much that I can't stand it; and reading his work makes me feel close to him, and yet miss him even more.

**Chloe:** Sam again?

**Mercedes:** I am going to find away of getting in touch with him.

**Chloe:** Hasn't it been like ten years or something? What makes you think he would want to talk to you? Didn't you stop talking to him?

**Mercedes:** I know but Chloe, I just… am not the best possible me that I can be without him. Do you know that Shane wanted me to give up singing to be with him; but I could never do it; but for Sam, you know I would give it all up in a heartbeat; I have to find a way to contact him.

**Chloe:** Why don't you hold off on that for just a minute; I can try to track down who is literary agent is, and contact them for you – you know, agent to agent, it won't seem so weird then. This way if he doesn't want to hear from you, you won't be embarrassing yourself, because he would have not spoken to you directly.

**Mercedes**: Okay, thank you for understanding Chloe!

**Chloe:** No problem. Now meet Joe and me in the conference room in ten minutes to discuss the next show.

**XXXX**

**Two months ago.**

Mercedes stands outside the conference room hearing Joe and Chloe talking.

**Joe:** Chloe these threatening notes are coming more and more I really think that we should get someone involved.

**Chloe:** I will take care of it Joe, but you are here you care about Mercedes right?

**Joe:** Of course, than you can keep her close to you and keep her safe.

**Chloe:** Remember, this is part of the business; there is no need to let a few letters throw a whole career away. I thought you guys were professionals.

**Joe:** We are professionals! But I don't want Mercedes harmed!

**Chloe:** I know this business and everything will be fine.

Mercedes enters the room.

**Mercedes:** Don't worry Joe, if Chloe says that hate mail is a part of the business she should know; and don't worry Chloe, Joe and I are professionals. The show must go on; and besides Joe, I trust Chloe she will take care of us.

**Chloe:** That's my girl, and my guy. You guys just keep performing and I'll take care of everything else.

(And that, Chloe thought, is how to have a successful business!)

**XXXX**

Sam entered the garden to get married to the love of his life Mercedes Jones. His brother Stevie entered with him and took his place standing beside him as his best man.

The wedding march, which was "Saving the best for Last" by Vanessa Williams, began to play.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June _

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes _

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise _

_'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned _

_But somehow it's enough _

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place? _

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last _

_All of the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl had set you free _

_You wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me? _

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see _

_But now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place? _

_Just when I thought our chance had passed _

_You go and save the best for last La la la la la la la _

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June _

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

_Just when I thought our chance had passed _

_You go and save the best for last _

_You went and saved the best for last _

_Yeah ehh ehh  
_

Sam and Stevie watched as Stevie's daughter Cindy holding a basket while wearing a royal blue dress with white piping walked down one of the pathways lined with trees dropping rose petals as she walked from the white basket that she held; as she walked down the pathway she had accomplished about 2/3rds of the way when she ran out of petals she shook the basket upside down and continued to walk the pathway to the altar.

Next to walk down the pathway was Stacey she also was wearing a royal blue dress with a little white train, while holding a bouquet of white flowers, she walked and took her position as the maid of honor.

Then Mercedes had appeared on the path with her father. Sam thought that she was breathtaking. She was wearing a white wedding gown with a halter strap that connected to a snug bodice that had tapered at her waist and clung to her hips in an exquisite fashion; and she held a blue a white bouquet. Sam knew he had just died and gone to heaven. Mercedes and her father William walked down the path until they were there standing at the altar and she was face to face with Sam Evans!

Mercedes Jones could not believe how blessed she was at this very moment; they stood there with each other until the song ended looking into each other's eyes.

The minister then welcomed everyone to the wedding of Samuel Evans and Mercedes Jones.

He asked them to exchange rings; Sam and Mercedes wore the rings that his grandparents wore for their wedding, they had been married for fifty years before they died, so he believed with all his heart that they would be the best rings for them to wear too, for luck.

The minister then spoke about the sanctity of marriage and the trust that must be maintained. He spoke of devotion and caring, kindness and consideration, he spoke about the joys and the pains and even the pleasures of the marriage bed; once he spoke of children and family, sickness and health and even death and despair. He asked them if they were freely willing to engage in these acts of life, with each other by their side to which they both answered:

**Sam:** I do!

**Mercedes:** I do!

The minister then said:

**Minister:** Who gives this woman to be married to this man?

**William:** I do.

He spoke and then shook Sam's hand and kissed Mercedes on the cheek and sat down with his own wife who was in tears.

Sam's mother was also crying and yet she and her husband where still grinning from ear to ear. They had never been so happy for Sam and there was nothing like seeing his dream finally coming true after all these years.

That is when the Minister said.

**Minister:** I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss your bride.

With that Mercedes lifted her arms around Sam's neck as he pulled her to him by wrapping his hands around her waist and kissed her.

He kissed her for the prom and having him go when he didn't think he could.

He kissed with the force that he wanted too at the airport when she left for L.A.

He kissed with the desire that he had the moment he saw her again in Stevie's bar.

He kissed her with the hope he had after her singing that song that brought them back together.

He kissed her with the gratitude of finding out that he had not lost her in that shooting.

And now …

He was kissing her with the passion of a man who had been waiting for so long to share the fullest extent of his love.

As the family members cried and cheered and congratulated them the realized they needed to stop kissing now and address their family.

They all walked over to the tent which was erected over the paving stones and called for the husband and wife's first dance.

**All:** Dance! Dance! Dance! The all shouted.

So William put on their wedding song "I am lost without you by BB and CC Winans" and they began to dance.

_Day by day a normal reaction_

_You are my central attraction_

_Every beat my heart beats is your song_

_From hurt and harm you're my protection_

_The path I take is your direction_

'_Cause I know with you I can't go wrong_

_Ever since that day _

_I asked you into my heart_

_My world has changed _

_So promise me you'll never part_

'_Cause I'm lost without you, easy to see_

_I'm lost without you and there's no letting go._

_So let me be the first to say, I'm lost without you_

_So, don't ever go, go away _

_Say, don't ever go away_

_You pick me up those times I'm down_

_You make me laugh when there's no clown_

_No one else can love me like you do_

_Heaven knows that I'll proclaim_

_The love I feel when I hear your name_

_There's no substitution quite the same_

_Now some say I'm crazy_

_And I'm acting insane_

_But there's no life without you _

_So I'll stake my claim_

_Ohhh,_

_I'm lost without you, it's easy to see_

_I'm lost without you, so I just keep holding on_

_So let me be the first to say, I'm lost without you_

_So don't ever go, don't ever go, go away_

_Go away_

_Can you tell me about love?_

_Love is sweet and love is kind_

_Love will bring you peace of mind_

_And how do you know?_

_Well, I'll tell you so, he won't ever go _

_Oh no, he won't ever_

_Now that's what I love about it_

_That's what I love about it oh yeah_

'_Cause it won't ever go away no_

_He won't ever go away._

After the cheering and the celebration of dancing and laughing the whole evening through; Sam decided he needed to talk to Mercedes.

**Sam:** Sweetheart, come go with me for a walk.

He said and they started to take a stroll down one of the pathways through the trees.

Sam looked at her in the early moonlight and could not help but just to start beaming he was so happy that everything had finally worked out between them; no matter what happened between them it was all worthwhile; _He thought_. As long as they made it here to this point.

**Sam:** Mercy. (He said)

**Mercy:** Yes.

**Sam:** There is something I have to tell you and I do not know how you are going to take it, but you know I love you and only have the best in mind for you – so I have to be honest and let you know.

Mercy started to feel unsettled.

**Mercy:** What is it Sam? You're making me nervous, right now.

**Sam:** I spoke to one of the police officer's before the ceremony; and he told me that Ceejay confessed to some of the things that were happening to you; but not to all of them.

**Mercy:** What does that mean?

**Sam:** That means that she admitted to the note in the hotel and the shooting; but not to the phone call or the letters before that.

**Mercy:** Well, you know her do you believe it to be true?

**Sam:** Don't say that I know her Mercy, it hurts me to even thing that; but I will say the police have found some evidence that make me believe that what she is saying was true.

**Mercy:** What kind of evidence?

**Sam:** The phone call to your room the officer's back traced it and they found that the same number called Chloe's phone as well.

**Mercy:** Why didn't Chloe tell me she was getting threatening phone calls too?

**Sam:** The police do not believe that she did. They think that she is involved, that she could be threatening you herself. Are you hearing what I am saying to you?

Mercedes just went numb for a moment. She didn't understand.

**Sam:** Do you know of any reason she would do such a thing? Did you guys have a fight or something?

**Mercy:** No, I don't remember anything like that? Sam do you think it could be true that I have been foolish enough all this time to trust someone that I shouldn't have?

**Sam:** That has nothing to do with you being foolish; it has to do with them being deceitful; they let you believe that they were someone who could be trusted even though it was not true. Don't ever blame yourself for this; she misrepresented herself to you.

**Mercy:** Does Joe know?

**Sam:** I think by now he does; I asked the police to ask him to help get her into custody, by now the police should have her locked up. Now we can just leave for our honeymoon or we can go back to Lima and find out what happened but it is completely up to you. I am with you no matter what.

**Mercy:** Can we go back to Lima? Not for long but I just really need to know why.

**Sam:** That's fine. We'll change our clothes and head back. I love you with all my heart Mercy and we will continue to get through this together okay?

**Mercy:** Okay, Sam.

They walked back to the party told them they had to leave and changed clothes and said

their goodbyes. Sara and Shaun kept calling Mercedes daughter-in-law and Karen and

William threw in a few good Son-in-laws to Sam for good measure too.

Then Sam and Mercedes drove back to Lima.

It was one of the hottest days in Lima history.

**XXXX**

Once Chloe had been picked up by the police she did not know what to do; she was

experiencing the biggest panic attack she had ever had. Of all the things that Ralph told

her to do; he never told her what to do if the police had actually gotten involved; all she

knew was that they meant to hurt her.

Mercedes, Sam and Joe were brought into the room when they brought Chloe in from

lock- up and began to question her actions in the case of Ms. Jones.

**P.O. Johnson:** Why would you have your mother make threatening phone calls to Ms. Jones? You might as well tell us the truth; the police over there have already questioned your mother and she gave you up rather easily. She said you paid her to do it.

**Chloe:** If you know that I paid her to do it then why are you asking me any questions?

Mercedes spoke up.

**Mercedes:** Why did you do this Chloe I thought we were friends?

**Chloe:** Oh, save it! She shouted! If we were friends you wouldn't have been trying to bounce and find this guy Sam again. We were conducting business and you were about to renege! I heard you and Joe talking.

**Joe:** That is when I started to see the letters arriving after we spoke about whether it would be okay if you gave up music to be with Sam.

**Sam:** You were going to give up your career to come to me? (He asked Mercedes)

**Mercedes:** It was not the same if you were not there to share it with me.

**Sam:** You know I would never ask that of you. Your music is part of who you are!

**Mercedes:** But like our wedding song said; I was lost without you.

**Chloe:** YOU TOO ARE MARRIED NOW! (She screamed)

**Sam:** That's right you are talking to Mercedes Evans now and you are lucky that you are here in this police station, because the way I feel about you and what you've done to her, only the police presence in this place is preventing me from hurting you.

**Joe:** I am sorry I had to miss the ceremony guys. But as you can see my wedding gift to you is sitting their in handcuffs.

**Sam & Mercedes:** Thank you! We'll accept it gladly. (They said together)

**Chloe:** You shouldn't have insulted me about my singing. I was born to sing but it was taken away from me. Why should you get to keep it and not me; singing was my dream too! Why do you get to do it and not me! I hate you! I hate that you were living my dream night after night! You needed to be kept in line! You thought that you were better than me! YOU NEEDED TO BE KEPT IN LINE! She screamed.

**P.O. Johnson:** Alright, I have heard enough. Take her away to central booking. Joe, Mr. & Mrs. Evans you are free to leave. We will take your signed statements and give them to the district attorney office. Thank you for coming down.

As Sam, Mercedes and Joe left the station and stepped out into the heat, Mercedes

stopped to talk to Joe while Sam excused himself to make a phone call.

**Mercedes:** Well, this has been some ride, huh?

**Joe:** Show business is a strange place, but like I told you before they only want you when they do. She obviously had some other issues going on that we may never understand.

**Mercedes:** I know. What are you going to do now?

**Joe:** I'm heading back to L.A. and see if I can scare up a professional, music loving band. (He laughed) How about you?

**Mercedes:** I am going on my honeymoon.

**Joe:** Well, I suppose you deserve that one. Good luck to you Mercedes. It's been great knowing and working with you.

**Mercedes:** You too Joe.

Sam interjected.

**Sam:** Don't talk like it is over yet guys. My book is going to be turned into a movie and I am going to need someone to work on the musical score. We will be in L.A. again before you know it. So don't be too far away.

**Joe:** You know you can count on me; and take good care of her Sam, she is a great lady.

**Sam:** Don't you know that I know?

With that Joe gave Mercedes a big hug and shook Sam's hand and headed off to get his

things from the hotel and head back on a plane to L.A.

**Sam:** I have some place that I would like to show you, Sam said.

**Mercy:** Okay let's go.

**XXXX**

Sam and Mercy got into his Mercedes Benz Coupe and drove for about one hour; the city

Was a distant memory left far behind them and in the distance you could see a partially

built home in the distance.

Once Sam drove to the place it was beautiful, the outside was completely finished it had a

pool and it was built on a mountain top jettison out of a cliff. You could see for miles in

any direction, from where it stood and he showed her the inside. A few rooms where

complete but not everyone.

It was also hot. The day had been a scorcher in Lima and she had wished she could have

gone swimming in that pool just to wash the heat, the sweat and the Chloe off of her.

It was almost 5pm and the sun was out; but clouds were quickly setting in.

Then Sam took her to the most beautiful in-house courtyard she had ever seen from what

she could make out. It was set up with pillars and it had a sunken pool and a glass

ceiling; but she could see something else in the distance there were candles set up along

the edges of the pool. And there was fruit and Champagne at a little table set up on the

side; she noticed as she walked into fully and there was also a four postered bed with

netting which draped to the floor. His mp3 player was docked and music came flooding

through the speakers right now "Overjoyed" was playing by Stevie Wonder in the

background.

It was gorgeous, they sat and ate and drank a toast.

Stevie Wonder:

_Over time, I've been building my castle of love; just for two,_

_Though you never knew you were my reason_

_I've gone much too far, for you now to say_

_That I've got to throw my castle away _

_Over dreams, I have picked out a perfect 'come true' _

_Though you never knew it was of you I've been dreaming _

_The sandman has come from too far away _

_For you to say, "Come back some other day" _

_And though you don't believe that they do_

_They do come true, for did my dreams _

_Come true when I looked at you _

_And maybe too, if you would believe _

_You too might be overjoyed, over loved, over me _

_Over hearts, I have painfully turned every stone _

_Just to find, I had found what I've searched to discover _

_I've come much too far for me now to find_

_The love that I've sought can never be mine  
And though you don't believe that they do _

_They do come true, for did my dreams_

_Come true when I looked at you_

_And maybe too, if you would believe _

_You too might be overjoyed, over loved, over me_

_And though the odds say improbable _

_What do they know for in romance _

_All true love needs is a chance_

_And maybe with a chance you will find _

_You too like I'm, overjoyed, over loved, over you  
Over you_

**Sam:** This is for my beautiful bride; who has made me the happiest man on the planet. He said.

They tapped their glasses together and drank.

**Mercedes:** Sam this place is wonderful.

**Sam:** Well it is ours. I even started building a music studio off the side entrance?

**Mercedes:** When did you start to do that?

**Sam:** A month ago.

**Mercedes:** Why?

**Sam:** I was making it for you.

**Mercedes:** Sam, we have been back together less than a week!

**Sam:** I know, but if you weren't going to come to me; I was going to come to you.

**Mercedes:** Oh, I forgot to give you my list, but I have it here with me.

**Sam:** Let me see it, thanks to the option I can add anything you like.

Mercedes hands him a piece of paper; on the outside it said a list of what I must have to

make a home my dream house.

Sam opens the paper and reads its contents.

Samuel Evans.

And that is all it said.

Rain began to fall hard on the glass ceiling, thunder rolled through and lightning started

to streak across the sky. The harder the rain fell the hotter it became and then Sam asked

her to dance.

As they slowly danced to the music and the storm got even stronger the mist that was

created as the hard rain struck the ground formed a mist at the base of the windows.

Sam began kissing Mercedes. He slid his arm down to the small of her back with his

right hand and started caressing her hip with his other. The thunder rumbled through the

structure as she started to reach and unbutton his shirt. Their kisses were never

interrupted.

The music changed on the player and then "In the Heat of Heat" by Patti Austin started to

play in the background.

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat is so hot_

_My body takes control_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat gets so hot _

_My passion overloads_

_**Mercedes starts unbuttoning Sam's shirt.**_

_A lonely room until you walked in _

_Too positive to ignore_

_This sensual curiosity_

_Affecting me like no other has before_

_**Sam starts to pull down the zipper of her dress.**_

_I see your face and chills run up and down my legs_

_I hear your voice, my passion's pumpin' through my veins_

_I feel your touch, the heat is driving me insane_

_I lose control, I think I wanna love you_

_And I don't think I'll ever stop_

_No, I don't_

_**Sam grasps the straps of dress and pulls them down.**_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat is so hot_

_My body takes control_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat gets so hot_

_My passion overloads_

_**Mercedes starts to unbuckle his belt feverishly.**_

_You're touching me with hands of fire_

_Just comes naturally_

_I'm not easily hot, you just hit the spot_

_Nothing to prove, I know you've got a lot_

_I see your face and chills run up and down my legs_

_I hear your voice, my passion's pumpin' through my veins_

_I feel your touch, the heat is driving me insane_

_I give in, I think I wanna love you _

_And I don't think I'll ever stop_

_No, I don't_

_**Sam steps out of his pants and lifts her to the bed.**_

_In the heat of heat _

_The heat is so hot_

_My body takes control_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat gets so hot_

_My passion overloads (My passion overloads)_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat is so hot_

_My body takes control_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat gets so hot_

_My passion overloads (Oh oh oh)_

_**Sam places Mercedes on her stomach on the bed.**_

_And I don't think I'll ever stop_

_No, I don't_

_Is it love (In the heat of heat) {Heat of Heat}_

_Or is it lust (In the heat of heat) {Heat of Heat}_

_Ah ah ah ah (Ah ah ah ah) {Ah ah ah ah}_

_Don't think I'll ever stop_

_**He unbuckles her bra and kisses all the way down her back.**_

_I see your face, chills run up and down my legs, baby, yeah, ooh_

_I hear your voice, my body takes control_

_In the heat of the heat_

_I feel your touch, heat is driving me insane_

_Hoo hoo hey yeah ooh ooh_

_I lose control, I think I wanna love you , babe_

_Mmm mmm don't you know, the heat is so hot_

_**He kisses her hips as he pulls off her underwear.**_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat is so hot (My body takes control)_

_My body takes control (In the heat of the heat)_

_In the heat of heat_

_The heat gets so hot (In the heat of the heat)_

_My passion overloads (My passion overloads)_

_**Sam's underwear comes off and he enters his love.**_

_My body takes control in the heat of heat_

_The heat of heat (The heat of heat, the heat of heat)_

The rain continues to fall; lightning streaks across the glass ceiling as the music changes

again on the mp3 player; this time "Making love in the rain" by Herb Alpert, Lisa Ross &

Janet Jackson plays.

Making love in the rain

I can't believe the

Joy it brings me

Making love all alone

I hear the rain on my window

It's just a little thing

But it means so much to me

Our bodies together while

The rain plays a melody

_**Sam moved his body with the rhythm of the rain.**_

Every raindrop

Makes think of you

(Wishing you Were close to me)  
There is nothing  
That I'd rather do than

Making love in the rain  
I can't believe the  
Joy it brings me  
Making love all alone  
I hear the rain on my window

_**Mercedes moans and calls out his name.**_

When it's stormy outside  
It's warm in my heart  
With you in my arms

And when you're away from me  
I wish it would rain  
Cause it's always the same

_**Mercedes throws her head back and kisses his neck.**_

Every raindrop  
Makes think of you  
(Wishing you  
Were close to me)  
There is nothing

That I'd rather do than

Making love in the rain  
I can't believe the  
Joy it brings me  
(I can't believe)  
When we're done, all alone  
I hear the rain on my window  
(On my window)

_**Sam caresses her breasts as the thunder rolls.**_

Making love in the rain  
I can't believe the  
Joy it brings me  
(Making love)

Making love all alone  
I hear the rain on my window  
(On my window)  
(I hear the raindrops flow)

Every raindrop  
Makes think of you  
(Wishing you were  
Close to me)  
There is nothing  
That I'd rather do than

_**Sam calls out her name as he reaches his peak.**_

Making love in the rain  
I can't believe the  
Joy it brings me  
(Making love)

When we're here all alone  
I hear the rain on my window  
(On my window, I hear it)

Making love in the rain  
I can't believe the  
Joy it brings me

_**Mercedes shutters under the weight of him; until she stills.**_

All alone, I hear the rain  
My love, here comes the rain  
My love, here comes the rain  
My love, here comes the rain  
My love, here comes the rain

As they lay together spent from the loving making session the music and the rain

continue to mingle together.

**The song "I Will Always Love You" the sax instrumental played by Freddy Just**

**starts on the mp3 player.**

They lay in each other's arms and watched the rain fall on the glass ceiling above them.

Sam stroked her curly hair and kissed her forehead.

**Sam:** (As he listens to the music) I always wondered if this song would stay true for us, since you sang it to me all those years ago. (He said softly)

**Mercedes:** (As she held his hand and played with his fingers) I meant it completely when I sang it too you then; and I mean it even more now. I love you so much Sam. I cannot tell you how much you mean to me.

**Sam:** You know I would wait for you all over again don't you? But, I am glad I don't have to wait any longer; ready for round two. He said with his lopsided grin.

**Mercedes:** We do have ten years to make up for so I'm game! She said as she started kissing him again.

**Sam:** Now that's my girl!

There was that smile again!

**XXXX**

**Four Years Later**

Chloe Chambers and Ceejay White are both sitting in the t.v. room of a Maximum

Security prison in Lima, OH; when Entertainment Tonight comes on the air.

**Announcer:** "James Novak interviews that famous couple who have dominated the literary, musical, and movie worlds. The Evans' have been a power couple since their wedding four years ago. With the release of Evans second romance novel with a sci-fi twist. He has now dominated two genres. His wife Mercedes Evans has won three Grammys and has written the score to two of her husband's Sam's films based on his earlier work. Her work on "Collaboration with Joe" was an album that went platinum three times! Not, to be outdone in the award department Sam Evans has won two Oscars for best screenplay."

**Interviewer:** Mr. Evans. What is it that you two have? Now we know that you were both successful before you were together but you two now have seemed unstoppable since you have been together. What do you contribute that too?

**Sam:** Love and happiness, what else? Oh, and I think you are wrong about something because deep down we were always together, even before we were married. I know I contribute any success I had before my marriage, still to the love of my wife; loving her made me strive to be worthy of her.

**Interviewer:** Mrs. Evans do you agree with your husband's statement?

**Mercedes:** Completely, my original success came because I did not want to disappoint him. I had lost him along the way searching for my career; I could not have lost Sam and not had my career too; because losing him could have never been worth it.

**Interviewer:** You said happiness Mr. Evans. Are you still happy?

**Sam:** No!

Ceejay perked up in her chair.

Mercedes just laughed.

**Interviewer:** You're not happy?

**Sam:** No, I am **ecstatic**. Happiness is not a big enough word for what I am with Mercy.

Mercedes just laughs again.

Ceejay slumps back in her chair, takes off her shoe and chucks it at the screen. She is

then escorted back to her cell.

**Interviewer:** You got me. You know I thought I had a scoop.

**Sam:** Well here's a scoop for you. We're having a baby!

**Mercedes:** I knew you would not be able to keep that a secret! (She tapped him on the shoulder).

**Sam:** Ahhh, c'mon honey, don't be mad! I'm too happy not to tell it.

**Mercedes:** What about our family? She laughed. We were supposed to tell them first!

Sam smiling starts tapping on to the video camera.

**Sam:** Is this thing on? Mama and Papa Jones and Mom and Dad get ready you are going to be grand parents! He jumps up and does a body roll.

Mercedes laughs some more pulls him down and starts kissing him.

Chloe just shuts her eyes and curses.

**Chloe:** I need a drink!

**Interviewer:** I guess this interview is over due to kissing; thanking you for inviting us into your home.

Sam is laughing and kissing and waving the camera away as the interviewer yells cut!

**The End**

**Author's notes:**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. I want to first thank God; and all of you for liking**

**and following my story. I will admit that I was in a very dark place when I first**

**wrote "The Encounter". Life has a way of trying to choke the creativity out of you.**

**I had not written in a long time, life had gotten in the way, and I wrote "The**

**Encounter" as a last ditch effort to see if I even could still write anymore. I had **

**feared since I hadn't used it, I would lose it. But through your kindness; God has**

**truly revived a soul and for that I will be forever grateful to all of you and I will**

**never forget it!**

**Thanks again- Anna **

**Oh, and please, everyone who reads please review!**


End file.
